The Secrets We Keep
by mathisson
Summary: Bella thought she had escaped her silent prison with the death of her fiancée. Edward thought his actions would never catch up with him. But in a new city and a seeming new life, see how Bella learns that not all secrets are bad. Can Edward come to terms with the truth? Can they be honest with each other? Rated M due to adult content. Mafiaward. AH, CC
1. Chapter 1

_Never be the last one to know a secret._

_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead._

_If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself._

_A secret's worth depends on the people from whom it must be kept._

BPOV

If you listen long enough you will hear more than you ever want to know. I listened to the people around me my entire life. I could tell you who was cheating on their taxes, their wife or girlfriend. Most of the time it served me no purpose, however, as I grew older and listened more closely, I found out information that was important. Information that I couldn't share if I wanted to stay alive.

EPOV

I never asked for permission to do anything. I never had to watch what I said or did. I also never had to work hard at getting a girl to look my way…until she came to town. She turned my world upside down and I was simply along for the ride. Just when I got her to look my way, I found out my actions caused her world to fall apart. Now, I have to decide if I should live the lie or risk losing her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secrets We Keep

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Jared Morgan Black was taken from us in the prime of his life."

My eyes were trained on the brown dying grass that flickered swiftly as the late October breeze rushed by. Winter would come quickly this year, or so that's what Mr. Coop from the feed store swore up and down at the diner last week.

"He is survived by his father, Billy J. Black, a twin brother, Jacob Joshua Black, and two sisters, Rebecca Black-Newman and Sarah Michelle Black-Edwards."

I glanced quickly over at Jacob, who insisted on standing to the side of Jared's casket. He had been rushed home from Afghanistan where he had spent the past eight months. His white hat resting on his bowed head, the tail coat of his Marine jacket fluttering in the wind. Jacob had been the town hero when he was awarded the longest kill shot. He brushed it off saying he didn't feel like a hero.

"Jared was a good man, a loyal son and a good provider for his family."

My eyes returned to the brown grass, its movement reminding me that not everyone knew the truth about Jared and those who did, chose to ignore it or just didn't care. The sun began to peak out from behind the clouds, causing a shimmer to reflect off the ring on my left hand.

"He will be truly missed."

Reverend Webber was one of those who didn't know the truth about Jared. He didn't know about the late hours he kept or the variety of friends he had around. He had no clue that Jared had a very lengthy rap sheet or that he currently had a warrant out for him. He had no idea of how many girls I had seen him out with or how many children were claimed to be his. The good Reverend only knew about the checks that Jared gave to the church and the twice a year attendance he gave. How to most of the town Jared seemed like the good son who stayed behind while his twin went off to war. How he gave a promise to a dying man that he would take care of his only daughter. How he proclaimed in a public place his love for that girl and gave her a ring, never bothering to wait for her answer.

"Let's all recite the 23rd of Psalms."

Like cattle, everyone stood and began reciting the words that most church going people knew by heart. I kept my eyes downcast, hoping everyone would leave me alone in my grief…a grief that was forced. Just like Jared, I kept secrets too. Secrets that would have gotten me killed if he ever found out I told.

"Isabella, if you need anything, anything at all you know my number." Mrs. Coop said gently as she patted my hand.

"Thank you, I don't really know what I'm going to do now."

_And the academy award goes to….._

I wasn't surprised when Deputy Crawley came to my door to inform me that Jared had been killed. I wasn't surprised when his death was ruled an accident. His car finding its way to the bottom of the cliff. Slick streets were blamed for the crash. Funny how the streets are always slick….

"Well, there is no rush to do anything. Mr. Brenner has assured me that you will get all of your money back from the…well, you know."

Seems everyone had tip toed around the fact that Jared and I would have been married in less than a month. I'm sure they all thought it would upset me; again things people just didn't know. And secrets that I kept.

"He was a good man Bella, he will be missed."

Jared and I met when I moved in with my dad during my junior year. He and his brother, Jacob, told my father that they would keep an eye on me. Jared took me to hang out with him and his friends and got into a fight when one of them said something about my ass. At first I thought it was nice to have him defend me like that, but it didn't take long to see his real intentions. The summer after I graduated, he showed up on my doorstep and asked my dad if he could take me out. Again making everyone, including my father, see the person he wanted them to see. I've always been a people watcher and when he wasn't looking, I noticed things.

First time he went inside a convenience store to get me a coke, I watched as he stole a pack of cigarettes when the clerk answered the phone. Next time was when his friends wanted a ride to the mall an hour away. He told my father he wanted to take me to a nice restaurant, instead I watched as he lifted boxes out of the back of a truck parked behind the mall.

"You don't see anything do you hear me?"

If I heard that once, I heard it a thousand times. For the past four years, I listened, I never spoke of the gun he carried or the baggies he filled and hid under the floor boards. I didn't see the girls that came out of his bedroom when he lived with his friend, Seth. I also didn't see the bloody knuckles or the rolls of cash that he seemed to always have. I didn't see it and I didn't tell anyone. However, I also didn't tell anyone about the insurance policy I had taken out on him. I figured all of those things I didn't see would eventually catch up to him. Last thing I wanted was to be left alone with nowhere to go or no one to trust.

Two years ago my father responded to a domestic violence call. The house was known to be vacant and so he thought it was just a prank call. When he arrived, he walked in on a prostitution ring that had been going on. He was shot at point blank range and died a few hours later. He made Jared swear to him that he would protect me. What my father didn't know is that I needed protection from Jared.

After my father died, I found comfort in flowers. With our town being so small, the only shop was owned by Mr. Grundy. When I asked him for a job, I knew he only gave it to me out of pity. Didn't matter, it only took a few arrangements for him to be happy he did. I begged him to let me do the arrangement that was lying on his casket. I gave him back what he gave to me for years when he pissed on my feelings and dreams. Mr. Grundy thought it was to give him a perfect sendoff….again what people don't know, or chose to look the other way.

It was a Friday, a few weeks after Jared's funeral when the white envelope appeared in my mail box. I tucked it into my purse and made my way inside the house I had shared with my father. Jared had tried to get me to let him move in with me, but I made it known to the town's folk that I wanted to go to my marriage bed pure as the driven snow. Jared had backed off, even though I had lost my virginity at summer camp before I even moved here. He wanted to keep that all-American-boy-persona; everyone believed the lies he had so carefully spun.

I wanted to start over, sell my father's house and move to a place where no one knew me. I could write my own destiny. I wanted to open my own flower shop and live quietly in a condo or something like that. This money would go a long way in helping me do just that.

"Billy, I just don't feel right keeping it."

I had placed the ring in a box that I found in my father's closet. I wanted to be as far away from that diamond as I could get. I had no doubts that it was stolen and the last thing I wanted was to be caught with stolen property.

"Alright Bella, but if you change your mind, want to make a necklace out of it or something…"

_Oh yes…sure. Make a necklace out of it, have him hanging around my neck some more….no thanks._

"No, Billy, I'm sure."

I wanted no one to know where I was headed. Forks held nothing for me. I found a salvage yard that would take my father's old truck and even give me a ride to the airport. Once I settled, I would contact a realtor and sell my father's house. The man at the salvage yard smiled and handed me a check for the truck, but I decided against his offer for a ride. I flagged down a cab and with no regret made my way to the airport.

**A/N:**

Hey everyone,

First, thanks to my beta, Kim Roland-Edwards. She has not only tweaked my grammar and sentence structure, but she has been my biggest cheerleader. Second, thank you for going on another ride with me. I'm doing things a little different this time, maybe it will work and maybe you will tell me it sucks…. At the end of ever chapter, I'm going to do a little speak about what happened (clarify) and remind you of things that have happened in previous chapters that have an impact on the current chapter. There will be no surprises and you as the reader will know what the secrets are that Bella and Edward are keeping from one another. However, you will also get to helplessly read as they fumble around each other and do really stupid and crazy things. I encourage you to yell and scream at the screen. People will laugh at you, but screw them.

So…

**For our first recap**:

Bella was engaged to a guy name Jared. Jared was involved in some pretty heavy stuff. Bella is relieved that he is dead and has plans of leaving. She was smart enough to take out an insurance policy on his sorry ass. Next chapter, is of Edward's world. **Warning**, he is an **ASS.** He is arrogant and a man-whore and involved in some heavy stuff as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Get your fucking ass up!"

I fucking hated repeating myself. Bitches don't listen unless you've got fucking money in your hand or your dick in their cunt.

Jessica had been my go to girl when I needed a quick fuck or arm candy when I had to make an appearance. She knew what was expected of her and she knew if I found someone else at said function that she was to find her own way home….or on the occasion join us. However, like most bitches I knew, she was always after what I could do for her.

"Just shut the fuck up and get your ass out of here!"

Jessica knew I had a meeting this morning. One that I knew was coming, and honestly I fucking dreaded it. My father wanted me to get married, mom wanted grandchildren. I wanted them to shut the fuck up and leave me alone. That wasn't an option and I knew it. Just like the Kings and Queens, I had to marry a respectable girl and produce sons. Our family had to have a blood borne Cullen to continue to lead the family. As I strapped my gun into the holster at the base of my back, Jessica snuck her arms around me.

"Can I at least use your shower this time?"

Jessica knew the rules. You don't shit in my toilet, kiss me on the mouth, and you don't store stuff in my bathroom. _And_ you sure as shit, don't get to use my fucking shower.

"Fuck no, you can't use my fucking shower." I snapped at her as I pushed her away.

Jessica knew this, she knew I didn't want to have tampons under my sink and her hairspray all over my floor. That shit ain't gonna happen. Hell, the maid even knew to toss the sheets when Jessica stayed over.

"Now get off my fucking dick, godamn it!" I roared as I tugged my suit jacket on.

"That's not what you said last night." she tried to act all sexy, but in the light of day and honestly the alcohol completely out of my system, she was a hot mess. Her hair was a tangled and her mascara was smeared under her eyes. Frankly, she resembled a rabid raccoon.

I didn't say a word as I tossed her rumpled dress back at her, landing against her chest causing her hair to move slightly. While she was pulling the blue fabric over her head, it gave me a full view of her overly large breasts. She had begged me to have them fixed due to the right being larger than the left. I shut that shit down as I informed her to find the fucker that bought them in the first place to pay for the maintenance of them.

I made her walk in front of me as we headed for the street. I never let anyone, especially as vamped as Jessica, alone in my house. She had a perfectly good apartment that I paid for.

"Edward, why don't you live closer to downtown? Alice says they have these amazing condos that overlook the water."

I didn't acknowledge her as I hit the button on the remote for my car. I liked where I lived. It was a converted warehouse and wasn't far from where I did the majority of my local business. I had gutted the building and placed a number of safety features that one of these overpriced condo couldn't offer.

I didn't tell her goodbye or even kiss her as she tried to get me to do. I had called the taxi the second I stepped out of the elevator. Girls like Jessica were on my time and I would tell them when it was time to go, not the other way around.

My family had a number of offices around Chicago. We owned too many restaurants to count. My grandfather, who I was named after, lived by the standard to always have an ace in the hole. Where most families kept their business close, we branched out. We had punk ass kids selling on the streets of most major cities in this country. It wasn't without issues, one of those kids had been trying to cut himself a bigger piece. Stealing from the family got you a quick trip to your grave.

I revved my engine as I pulled into my parking spot. Once parked, I made a quick check of the garage. I may be a bad ass motherfucker, but I wasn't stupid enough to think I was always safe. Looking around again, I noticed one of my guys James Hunter. James had been with the family since he showed my old man his loyalty by taking a bullet for him. Now he was a solid earner and handled most of our situations that happened outside of Chicago.

"Hey man." He approached, his phone in hand, and his jacket a little wrinkled. James had an even bigger sexual appetite than I did. He, like most of the men in our family, kept a few girls around for his pleasure. However, it was an unwritten rule that we didn't sample each other sources.

"You got the proof?"

James handed me his phone and I watched as the screen come to life, showing me a number of kids sitting around some run down house. The furniture was full of holes and everyone was wearing black. The guy in the center had a joint dangling from his index finger and thumb. He was popping his head to some shitty ass music.

"Fuck that motherfucker! I do all the bullshit work and he gets to keep all the money? Well fuck that and fuck him!"

Several of the other guys started laughing as they passed more joints around the room.

"I hear that the Cullen's are some bad ass motherfuckers."

I smirked listening to the kid who was rolling another joint, no doubt using the shit we supplied him. The punk who was running his fucking mouth, jumped to his feet and slammed the guy to the back of the chair.

"Who do you think you talking to, huh?" he seethed, as if he was some fucking bad ass. I bet the fucking bank that he cried like a fucking bitch when James got his fucking neck.

"You think I'm scared of some Armani wearing motherfuckers?"

He pressed the guy harder into the chair before shoving his head hard into the cushion.

"I'd cap his fucking ass so quick."

I couldn't help myself as I laughed out loud before handing James his phone back. When we first heard about this punk, I had James do a little investigating. I wasn't going to waste a good earner if it was all bullshit. James was a slick motherfucker and had one of his old whores get inside that house. It's amazing what some guys will do for a fucking blow job. Another reason I keep my pussy on the payroll.

"Pussy bitch actually pissed and shit himself when I showed him this." James chucked as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"You made it clean?" I questioned. I didn't like loose ends, they always made their way back to you.

Nodding, he said, "He had the sudden desire to see the bottom of a revenue. I helped him get there quickly."

"The money?"

James shifted and pulled a wad of cash and a ring from his pocket.

"He was stupid enough to try and hide it under some floor boards. His guys couldn't tell me his secrets fast enough. Seems he left a pretty girlfriend that he had stolen a ring for. I went by his old man's house and he was just too eager to give me the ring and show me where another stash was."

I took the ring in my hand, it wasn't anything special, something someone with no taste would buy a girl.

"Here keep it, give it to your mother or something." I chuckled as he took it.

"Fuck that…my ma has better taste." We both laughed as I headed into my father's office.

**A/N**

And now you have met **Doucheward**. Not to worry, we will run him through the wash before we let our Bella touch him. Honestly this chapter took me a minute to write. I have a hard time with creating a Doucheward, but it had to be done for this part of the story.

**Recap**….

The ring. My beta commented that she thought it would be bigger and flashier than the photo I posted on my Face book page, but there is a reason for the tininess of it. Now keep that ring in mind as you continue to read….it will appear again.

I nearly forgot to do some housekeeping. I plan to post on Sundays and Thursdays. You can check my Face book page for photos that pertain to the chapter. Come on over and check us out.

groups/ 434894866569951/ just remove the space.

**Beta Note:**

I have uploaded ALL of Mathisson's stories in PDF form, with the exception of this one. They are located in both of her groups. They are, of course, on the group page, because I just uploaded them, but they are also under the FILE tab. Once each story is complete, I'll put it in PDF form.

Now, I didn't take on being her BETA until Diapers, Diplomas, and Deadbeat Dads…Just so you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

BPOV

When I arrived at the salvage yard, I didn't like the way the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt as if I was in a scene from Deliverance, so I handed the guy the title to my father's truck, grabbed the check and left. I didn't have to walk far before a taxi passed by and I hailed it down.

Once inside the cab, I really started to think about where I wanted to go. I hadn't checked anything out because I didn't want to accidentally let it slip that I was leaving. In the end, I decided once I got to the airport, I would listen to the announcements regarding departing flights. The first city in the U.S. I heard would be my new destination.

I paid the cabbie, who wished me a good day, and walked into the terminal. Once the doors closed behind me, I felt like they were closing out my old life. I found a seat and got comfortable waiting for any announcements. The first was a flight with connections to Amsterdam. Since I wanted to stay in the states, I tossed that idea out. Another announcement was for a departing flight to Chicago. This was it and in the states too.

With a smile and a new purpose, I grabbed my suitcase and crossed the floor to purchase a one way ticket from the overly perky man behind the United Airlines counter. Using my mother's old identification, which surprisingly, the guy was too busy humming to the beat in his head, to see that it expired a few years ago. So for now, I was Renee Higginbotham, Isabella Swan was waiting to start her new life in the windy city, Renee was just going to get her there safely.

I was lucky enough not to have anyone sit next to me and the flight was uneventful. I was able, for the first time in years, to completely relax into the chair. Since having Jared around, I never slept well. Always having one eye open and always looking around at my surroundings. It would have been of no shock to me if one of his guys decided to give me a go so to speak.

With the success of using fate to decide what city I was going to live in, I decided to let it roll as I passed a kiosk with a city map on it. I closed my eyes and let my finger fall on the plexus glass. With an area in mind, I grabbed my luggage and hailed a cab. When I told the cab drive where to take me, he smiled and told me that was where he and his wife lived. I asked him to take me to a hotel that was close to restaurants and businesses. He then informed me to stay on the North end of the street and not to venture out much past dark.

"The area is pretty safe, but you can't ever be too careful."

Once we arrived at the hotel, I paid the cabbie and thanked him profusely for his help. Checking into the hotel was quick and I noticed a bank across the street. I figured I would get settled into my room first then run over there and check it out.

"Can I help you?"

The lady, which sat at a desk welcoming you as you entered the bank, looked pleasant enough. Her hair in perfect order and her dress suit matching the other tellers.

"Yes, ma'am. I would like to open an account."

The lady, whose name plate read Karen, directed me to another desk on the other side of the room. I thanked her and walked over to the other woman.

"Hello." The smile was as fake as the acrylic nails on her fingertips and her hair a little too red to be real. None of it mattered to me though as long as she was able to help me open up an account.

"Hi, um…Karen." I pointed behind me. "Said that you could help me open an account."

The smile increased, although now more forced than ever. "Of course! I just need an identification and at least twenty five dollars to open the account."

I took my eyes off her long enough to remove the check and my real ID from my wallet. I handed her both of the items and watched bemused as her eyes widened while looking at the check. She looked at my ID and then at me before she motioned for me to have a seat.

"I will just have to verify this check and I will be back with you shortly."

She rose from her chair and adjusted her short skirt. I watched as she scurried into an office that was in the corner of the room. The man glanced up when she walked in, smiled at her and allowed his eyes to roam down her body. Rolling my eyes and thinking all men are the same, I crossed my legs and waited.

The man took the check from her then proceeded to make a phone call; I'm assuming to verify my check. Once he was finished with the call, he told the red head something and she nodded her head, then walked slowly out of his office shaking those hips of hers for his benefit no doubt. Some women can be so predictable. I find it better to watch and learn. It's amazing what you can learn by keeping your mouth shut.

"Ms. Swan?"

Her voice was now syrupy sweet and her posture was that of admiration and professionalism. No doubt having my check verified had changed her opinion of me.

"My boss, Mr. Daniels, would like to handle your account personally. If you would follow me."

Her attitude had changed so much in just a few minutes. She was a ladder climber. She would use whatever means she had to get ahead. No doubt using her figure and face to get into Mr. Daniels' good graces. Girls like her sickened me. They never take the time to think about what happens when their looks fail them; never have the ability to take care of themselves.

"Thank you." I responded as I followed her back into the man's office.

Curtis Daniels, branch manager, was already standing as I neared his glass walled office. Amused to watch him adjust his tie and do a quick breath check. He wanted to impress me. I'm sure it was my girl next door image and not the half million dollar check I wanted to deposit into his bank.

This Mr. Daniels, or Curt, as he told me to call him attempted to give me his card no less than three times before I even left his office. Thankful that I was finally finished, I was starving. The concierge at the hotel had told me of a little mom and pop pizza shop down the block.

"Now don't let the graffiti on the entrance walls distract you. They have had the same pizza oven for nearly sixty years"

With a final goodbye to Curt I made my way to leave. While placing my wallet in my purse, I failed to notice the large man wall that I plowed into. His big hands on my shoulders rocked me back a little and I snapped my head upwards to see his face. His dark eyes shinned brightly in the lighting of the bank. His suit was rumpled a bit, but still a suit. His dirty blonde hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail at the very back of his neck. I stepped back two steps and excused myself around him.

"My bad, beautiful."

I hated guys like him too. Probably a douche when it came to actual conversations. Not even bothering to respond, I dashed out the door and headed down the block.

The brownstone homes that sat majestically on either side of the street made me smile. How many families were settling down for dinner? Kids doing homework at kitchen tables and dads kissing mothers as they returned from work. I stopped having the family fantasy about the third or fourth girl who claimed Jared fathered their child. I never wanted him to ever stick his dick in any part of me.

Gino's was a busy store front and I inhaled the wonderful aroma of garlic and onions as I entered the door. A simple menu board hung over the counter and two men in the back spun circles of dough over their heads. The guy in front of me seemed to know everyone in the place and made a comment about proper Chicago style pizza. I wanted to fit in here and what better way to start then by eating like a local. When it was my turn, I ordered the house special and took a seat and waited for my "pie". I watched as the amount of people seemed to grow as I sat there and drank my coke. A little league team came bouncing in, no doubt celebrating a win, while a couple holding hands followed closely behind. I looked out the window just in time to see a delivery van pull up and the driver run into the store. He also seemed to know everyone as he neared the counter and gave the man taking orders one of those crazy handshakes guys do these days. However, a second glance outside caused me to look at the design on his van.

_Just blooms_ in huge cursive letters with the address and phone number of the shop. As my pie was placed on the table before me, I took my cell out and snapped a photo of the information. I would contact the shop tomorrow and see if they had any openings. When I took my first bite of the cheese goodness I couldn't help but to close my eyes and moan. It was that good.

Today had been a good first day. I enjoyed the fact that every face I saw was a new one. With the exception of the douche at the bank, I liked the people of Chicago. Tomorrow I would wake up and find a job and a place to live.

For the first time ever, I didn't have to constantly look around me while I finished my dinner.

A/N:

I don't know if any of you have ever been to a salvage yard, but the last one I went to gave me the creeps.

Last chapter, we had Douchward enter stage left. He isn't the type of guy I would want to have around. Jessica seems to be a huge doormat, but we will see much, much, more of her later. Now the bank scene didn't seem like much, but keep it in mind as you continue to read. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know the guy she ran into was James.

As for _Gino__'__s_, I am told by a very reliable source that it's one of the best pizza joints in Chi town. And the line about letting the graffiti scare you is true, it's located in a basement and the walls are covered in it.

Now let's see what happens at the flower shop. Next chapter….well, you'll just have to tune in. Beta: I know what happens…HEHEHE

Housekeeping.

I've been asked if this is a Bella and Edward fiction. Ummm…..yep! Definitely is.

Will this be HEA? I can't write anything else, so yes!

*Don't forget to check out photos and teasers on my Facebook page*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

EPOV

My meeting with my dad didn't surprise me in the least, with the exception, he had contacted my Uncle Aro and had him sitting across from me.

"Look Edward….When you take over the family, you have to show the men you are stable. Having a good wife is a strong sign. I'm not saying you can't have a girl or two on the side."

The smug bastard. I had to call him out on his little statement even though I already knew the answer.

"Really? Mom know you fuck around on the side?"

My mom was a tough bitch. She married my dad when I was five. My birth mother, Elizabeth, died from cancer. My parents married because their parents told them to. When she died, my grandfather made my father grieve for a year. Once that time was up, he began to introduce him to different women. However, on what would have been my mother's birthday, he stopped by a flower shop to get some flowers to put on her grave. The girl working behind the counter caught his eye and he asked her out. She turned him flat down, but he kept after her for several months. When she finally said yes, my father wasted no time in getting a ring on her finger. The day they married, she took me to the side and told me she would never replace my mother and she would only love me and care for me the way she hoped would please my mother.

It wasn't long after that I began to call Esme Mom. As far as my father having a girl or two on the side, my mom would never put up with it. She truly had his dick as a hand bag and his balls as matching accessories. He loved her though, you could tell that from just looking at them. He was lucky that way. It was something I would never have. I didn't trust bitches like my dad did my mom. She was the last honest lady they ever made.

"You know I don't practice that."

My family was rich in tradition. I knew this from the time I could walk. We didn't go looking for trouble, but if trouble found us, we smashed it. Other families wanted to be a part of us, but we stayed true to blood. My father can trace his family blood line back over three hundred years.

"I know dad." I chuckled. Rising from my chair to get a drink from his bar.

"I'm not saying you have to marry tomorrow, but by the end of a year from now, I need to see something developing."

And since I'm a smug bastard red to the core, I chose to go for broke.

"Easy dad, I'll just ask Tanya or Jessica."

I knew he would react but had no idea he would lose his shit. Before I could even take a drink of my scotch, I found my back against the wall and the glass broken at my feet. My father had his hands around my neck and his face so close to mine that I could see the whites of his teeth caps as he snarled his words at me.

"I've told you before boy, you don't bring a common whore home to your mother."

With his last word, he pushed his palm into the center of my throat and I nearly blackout from the pressure. He released me and I slumped to the floor. My father may be twice my age but he could still kick my ass if he wanted to.

Grabbing my throat, I rose from the floor. "Sorry." I coughed.

Carlisle was drinking from his own glass as he turned his back to me.

"Find a good girl, or I'll find one for you."

Leaving my father's office, I loosened my tie and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I knew my dad was dead serious. He would find the cleanest, plainest, virginal girl he could. Hell, it would take me a year and a crow bar to get between her legs. Forget about how long it would take me to get her to do the dirty shit my girls did for me now. Speaking of dirty shit….

I started my car as I knew the exact place I needed to be. I had something to give her anyway. I passed James as he was getting into his car, flipping him the bird. He was on his way to visit one of the girls we kept on the payroll. She worked in a downtown bank and kept her ears open and her mouth at James' beck and call. I never touched the bitch as she was faker than Jessica.

Parking my car along the curb of the side walk, I clicked my key fob and took a look around daring the punk ass motherfuckers who stood along the store fronts to steal my car.

The thump of the base confirmed that she was home. I never called or knocked. If I didn't hear music, I knew she was out. Opening the door, I saw her sitting with her legs crossed and a cigarette in her hand. Her robe was on but untied. She looked at me and then smiled as she put out her cigarette, sliding off the bar stool and making her way to me.

Tanya was another girl I saw from time to time. She sold smack from her apartment and other things to make ends meet. Currently the other things were on the living room floor while three guys I'd seen in here before watched and shot up.

The two naked girls didn't bother to look up as I passed them. The girl on top, I think her name was Carmen, not that I gave a fuck, was eating the shit out of the other girl's pussy. She had her tongue in her snatch and a dildo in her ass.

"Didn't expect to see you today." Tanya said as she wrapped herself around my arm.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"Sure you were."

Tanya wasn't an idiot. She knew I took what I wanted from her. She knew that by keeping me happy, I gave her a level of protection. The cops never came around and the punks outside never bothered her.

"I brought you something." I pulled the bag from my jacket pocket and tossed it onto the table. The slapping sound it made caused the two girls to stop what they were doing and rush over to the paper bag.

Tanya snatched it up and shouted for them to back the fuck off.

"You got money?" She asked Carmen.

Instead of answering, she crawled between Tanya's legs and began to lick her pussy. Tanya pushed her back as other people in the room circled around her, money in hand waiting their turn.

My uncle Aro told me the first time I watched him deliver to one of his girls that you should feed the addiction, profit from it, but never become the addicted. I took his words as the Holy Grail and have never snorted a single crystal of coke.

Sex on the other hand…that is where I was hooked. I loved to watch it, perform it. I love the feel of it, the smell of it, and the fucking taste of it. Tanya was proficient at letting me be visual. She would have both of those girls doing anything I wanted to each other for as long as I wanted them to.

I never fucked Tanya…that's what Jessica was for. And as soon as I left Tanya's that night, I called Jessica, but the fucking bitch was ignoring my calls. She did this from time to time when she wanted to get my attention. She was so fucking easy. All it ever took to get her mouth back on my dick was a call to Esme's flower shop. The crazy bitch had a huge thing for red roses. I'd call tomorrow…bitch was on my last fucking nerve.

A/N:

Before you send out the lynch mob, may I remind you he is a bad S.O.B. SO, now we have not only a _**Douchward**_, but a _**Whoreward**_. Now I know what you're thinking, but no, Edward will develop "_issues_" once Bella is introduced into his world.

Recap:

Bella was in a shitty relationship with a wanna-be-gangster. He was killed because he thought he was untouchable. Bella jumped a plane to Chicago and placed her money in a bank downtown. She gets her first introduction to James, yes, as I said first. Edward has a bad attitude when it comes to women, no real reason for it, other than what he perceives. Carlisle is a tough old bastard, but Edward will prove himself in a future chapter. Now the last paragraph should be a clue as to how Edward and Bella are going to meet. She isn't a stupid girl and will be able to hold her own against Edward's…assets.

See everyone on Wednesday, this time as I have big plans this week. My daughter is getting married soon and we are having her bridal shower. I'm about to blow her away with some of my other talents.

Cayce Poponea


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

BPOV

The brisk Chicago air hit me in the face as I exited the hotel. This was something that would take some time to get used to. Last night after I finished dinner and came back to the hotel, I asked the concierge where the closest library was. If I was going to apply for jobs, I would need to have my resume together. When he asked me if I needed a particular book, I told him the reason for my need of the library. He showed me where the business center was located inside the hotel. I logged onto one of the computers and spent a few hours getting my facts together. I then googled _Not_ _Just Blooms_ and found that it had been in business for a very long time. I felt even better about my decision to go and check it out.

_Not Just Blooms_ was only six blocks from my hotel. During my walk, I spent some time taking in my surroundings trying to become more familiar where everything was located. I wanted to stop and have a coffee, but decided that coffee breath would be a huge turn off and would wait until returning to the hotel. As I rounded the corner, I noticed a small grocery store "Newton's" was written on a marque that had seen better days. An older man stood outside sweeping the steps. I smiled as I passed by him and he returned it with a "Good morning". I was nearly passed his building when I noticed a flier for an apartment for rent. I took down the number as I continued next door.

_Not Just Blooms_ was a night and day difference from the adjoining store. The huge blue awning held its respective title. Large displays of wild flowers stood proudly just outside the window. Two very seasoned potted vines camouflaged the brick of the building, yet directing the eye to the store opening.

I slipped inside the door and took in the aroma of the flowers and floral supplies. It was that smell that made me relax and feel whole. I scanned the room and was pleased to see it busting at the seams with live flowers. Helium balloons danced toward the ceiling in the corner while shelves and shelves of colored ribbon awaited their chance to accessorize the perfect blossoms.

The poor, exhausted looking girl who stood behind the wooden counter smiled in my direction with a phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she tried to finish the arrangement she had her hands on.

"Yes…yes sir, they went out this morning. Your welcome sir…thank you."

She had barely placed the phone back in the cradle when it began to ring again.

"_Not Just Blooms_, this is Angela how can I help you?"

Her voice was cheerful regardless of how frustrated she looked as she blew a piece of hair that was dangling between her eyes. She gave me an apologetic look as she turned and wiped her hands on her apron and began typing on a touch screen behind her.

I tried to ignore the petals that stood before me, waiting for Angela to arrange them in a particular way. However….without my consent, my hands began to caress the stems, cutting and arranging them in the tall vase. Large red roses…Berringer to be specific. Whoever owned this place used the best. In my research last night, it only indicated that it was a family owned business, but never gave the name of the family.

As I continued to place the stems, I allowed my mind to wonder. Would the receiver of these roses forgive the sender of any wrong doing, if that was the reason for the arrangement? Or would she toss all the hard work, both Mother Nature and mine against a wall? Or perhaps it was her birthday or anniversary?

"Oh my god, I'm so…." The girl working behind the counter had finally finished with the caller. However, the phone had started to ring again. Her big brown eyes grew larger as she took in what I had completed. "….sorry." She looked from the arrangement to me and back again.

"Please tell me you need a job. Irina quit last week and Es hasn't had a chance to get someone in here that knows the difference between a carnation and a cactus."

I smiled as I walked over to the ribbons and chose a very pretty velvet ribbon and began to twist it into a bow. I took the wire and quickly secured the bow and tails, clipping it quickly from the roll.

"Well, carnations are very hardy flowers that have a distinctive smell. You can die them a hundred colors and use them as a filler flower. Cactus, on the other hand, is a really pain to work with as it has these nasty needles that stick you if you try to put them in an arrangement."

I placed the bow securely in the vase and stepped back. I looked over at Angela and we both began to laugh.

"I am actually looking for a job." I extended out my hand as I introduced myself.

"I'm Isabella, Bella, to my friends." I purposely left out my last name. If I didn't get the job here, there was no point in sharing that piece of information.

"Oh…ok." She was looking all around her as the phone continued to ring.

"Fill this out and as soon as Es comes in this morning I will show her what you did." She looked to the phone that now showed all of the red lights blinking.

"I'm sorry, I have to get this."

I smiled and took the sheet of paper that she located and began to fill it out. I took a copy of my resume and slide both pieces of paper into Angela's hand as she continued to take orders from the phone. I waved goodbye and headed out of the store.

Regardless if I got a call from this _Es_, I needed a place to live. The flier indicated the apartment was on the same street as the store. Looking at the house numbers, I turned left and began to search. Four blocks later, I found the right number. The window, on the ground floor, had a For Rent sign in it, so that confirmed for me I was in the right place.

The building was a little on the rough side. The cement was cracked and crumbling, the windows could use a cleaning, but all that was cosmetic. I knocked on the door that said, "Office." A younger guy opened the door and the look he gave me sent chills down my spine.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

His teeth were a little yellow, a direct result from the cigarette that hung from his lips. His hair looked as if it hadn't seen soap and water in a few days. You could hear the sounds of a ball game in the background.

"Hi, yes…. I saw you have an apartment for rent, is it still available?"

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it onto the street behind me. I stood my ground and didn't flinch as he moved too close for my comfort.

"Yeah, baby. It's right next door to mine." He wiggled his monobrow….I swallowed hard.

When I didn't react to his…compliment, I guess, he shrugged his shoulder and closed the door behind him. He pointed to the left and it was then I noticed the red door that was indeed next to his. The paint was nearly gone and the wood had what looked like dirty oil stains on it. He took out a set of keys and began to find the one that would open the old door with number 3 that was dangling upside down.

"The rent is $2000 per month, due on the first. If you're late, on the second, you're out on your ass. The furniture is included in the rent as well as the water. You have to pay for your own electricity."

I nearly gagged at the smell that hit my face when the door finally opened. In the first room was a single chair with a milk crate that I assumed was supposed to be a table. To the left, was what I think they intended to be a kitchen? The sink was being held up by concrete blooms and a free garden hose was hanging from a hole above the window. At least, I think it was a window as it wasn't clean enough to see outside.

I was about to walk to the next room, thinking that a little elbow grease and a coat of paint would do this place a world of good when my cell phone started ringing. Looking at the screen, it was a number that I didn't recognize. I decided to answer it anyway seeing as this was one of those disposable phones. I didn't spend more than twenty dollars and if it was anyone I didn't want to talk to again, I could just toss it.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, I'm looking for an Isabella? This is Esme Cullen with _Not Just Blooms_."

My smile was quick and real. I excused myself telling monobrow that I had to take this call.

"Yes, this is she." I was careful not to say my name, as monobrow didn't need to know it.

"Oh good, listen, Angela showed me the arrangement you did while you were here. I've looked over your resume, but I would like to see if you can arrange more than just roses?"

I knew exactly what she was doing. Roses were very easy to arrange, daisies are even easier, but add some tropical flowers and you have to balance them.

"Absolutely, when can I show you?" I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes hoping she would say now.

"Well, Angela says you just left, so you can't be far."

"No ma'am, I'm actually just down the street looking at an apartment. I can be there in five minutes." I began walking toward the door ready to run back to the flower shop.

"Five minutes?" The line was quiet and she didn't sounded too happy.

"Yes ma'am, I found a flier in the store next to yours and I was just checking it out."

I quickly stepped outside inhaling the fresh air, not bothering to say goodbye to monobrow.

"Oh good lord! That means you can only be in one place. Get the hell out of there and get here as fast as you can! If I don't see you in ten minutes, I'm calling my son to come and get you!"

Beta Note:

Oh Bella. *shakes head* First, if I seen what the place looked like on the outside, I would have just left. Second, after the dude said the rent was 2 grand, I would have just left. Lastly, after seeing the front room, I would have just left. No amount of elbow grease or fresh paint could make that place look nice. LOL.

A/N

So, we covered several things in this one. First, we introduced Esme and Angela. Second, we have Bella trying to find an apartment and getting introduced to a very interesting individual. How many of you thought she was going to pay that kind of money for a complete shit hole? If you head over to my face book page you will see many pics for this particular chapter.

Recap:

We have Bella, who seems to be your standard-issue girl next door, who has just been given the opportunity of a lifetime in getting away from her fiancé. We have _**Douchward/Whorewared,**_ neither has any idea that their worlds are about to collide in a huge way. Last chapter, Edward mentioned that Esme was a tough lady. He also thought she was the last _lady _ever made. Let's see if he continues to think that. Bella is full of optimism and I wish I could tell you that it will remain, but you know what she came from and what Edward is. She's going to be faced with some tough decisions.

Thank you again to my Beta, she got this chapter to me early (_Because I__'__m awesome like that_) so that I could post before I leave for my daughter's shower. Check out my face book page if you haven't already.

Beta Note: Now, I wrote my note when I beta-ed this chapter, then added Cayce's note. So, this first, second, and third we BOTH wrote was just a coincidence. It wasn't planned. I swear. LOL


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

BPOV

I ran down the street as I feared that Esme knew something about that apartment that I clearly did not. When I saw the blue awning come into view, I slowed to a quick walk. The last thing I needed was to meet her all stinky and sweaty. I passed several people who all smiled and said good morning. It made me feel, not only welcome, but also a little secure in the neighborhood.

I wasn't a religious person by any means, but before I walked back into the flower shop, I said a silent prayer that I would get this job.

Angela was busy once again organizing arrangements that had been prepared. A beautiful dark haired lady stood behind the counter now. She didn't look like she belonged there, more like on her way to a business meeting. Her perfect suit wouldn't last a single day while doing floral work. She had a cell phone up to her ear and was having a heated conversation with someone.

"Do you want me to go down there?"

Her hand was on her hip and I noticed the enormous diamond that rested on her ring finger. The matching Rolex told me she had money or knew a really good jeweler that could fake the good shit.

"I asked you two weeks ago to handle this. That slime ball is still trying to rent that illegal apartment. If you don't take care of it by the time this shop closes, I'm going down there on my own. Do I make myself clear?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she hit the end button and then turned in my direction.

"Oh thank god! I would hate to have to chew out my husband and my son in the same morning."

She rounded the counter, holding out her hand, as she made her way to me. "I'm Esme, but everyone calls me Es. I'm the owner and you must be Bella?"

I shook her hand and smiled, an actual smile, not one that I had to paint on. "Yes, ma'am. I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

She leaned in and gave me a kiss to each cheek. "Aren't you a beauty?" Suddenly, she got this look on her face like she was picturing the future or something.

"So, I was thinking that I wanted to see if you could think quickly on your feet. You see we get a lot of people who want us to make something with the color orange." She waved her arms around as she showed the world orange, like she was throwing it out into the room.

Still smiling, I placed my purse on the counter, and took a look at the cooler. The cooler back in Forks always had a decent supply of flowers, however, this cooler was out of this world with color and variety. I began to go wild as I took stem after stem and began to fill the crystal vase. I was used to working with the acrylic, but this was a nice glass vase. I pulled greenery from a vat on the work table and within minutes I had a beautiful "orange inspired" bouquet.

I turned back to Es and saw the look of shock on her face. She shook her head and then stepped to the computer and hit several buttons. From a printer, that sat not five inches from me, a long white strip of paper started printing. She walked over and began to tear apart the white paper, placing them in order, side by side.

"Alright Bella….go."

I looked at each order and began to fall into my happy place. I imagined the story behind each order, it was a lot like people watching, but a little more personal. The final order was for two dozen of mixed roses.

"Tell me he didn't call again." Es spoke from beside me. She was fluffing the last arrangement I had done as she eyed the final order.

"Yep, he was on his way to see Carlisle." Angela replied, not taking her eyes off the Tiger Lilies she was working with.

Es said something in a language that I didn't understand. I got the hint pretty quickly that I wasn't privy to the information. Again with the secrets.

"Bella, use the older roses for that one."

I looked over at Es, her eyes on her cell phone as she typed away. "Sure, if you point me in the right direction."

I was shocked when she pointed at the trash can. I walked over and sure enough there were several roses in the bottom of it. I pulled them out and started to remove the dead petals. Back in forks I had learned a trick to bring flowers back to life. Looking around I noticed some wrapped candy next to the register. I took one of the mints, unwrapped it, and placed it in between two pieces of cellophane crushing it to nearly a powder.

I tossed in the powdered candy and let it sit in the water until it dissolved completely. Once I placed the roses in the vase, I felt bad because they looked so tired. I took the vase and placed it in the cooler, giving the sugar time to do its trick.

While I waited, I glanced around and noticed the mess I made. I grabbed a broom and swept, not only my clippings, but the ones at Angela's feet too. By the time I was satisfied with the floor, I went back to the cooler and found the roses looking a lot better. I grabbed a bunch of baby's breath, some greenery, and arranged it the best I could making a bow to fill in the gap. When I felt ok about the arrangement, I turned around to see both Angela and Es smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm not happy with this particular arrangement. I would have placed a few more roses of a different color, but you instructed I use the ones from the trash and that's all that was there."

Es and Angela looked at each other and then back at me.

"Trust me Bella, if you knew the kind of person those were going to, you would have stomped on the flower first. They will do just fine."

Es moved away from the counter, where she was leaning, motioning me to follow. We both walk around it and she stops turning towards me.

"I see myself in your eyes. You love these flowers as much as I do. You care about the quality of the product and that isn't something I can teach. You also don't have to be reminded to clean up after your work. Angela said you jumped right in and made yourself at home."

Thinking back on my actions before, I worried that I may have overstepped.

"I like people who take charge, get the job done so to speak."

I glanced at the ornate clock hanging over the door. I wasn't surprised to see that I had been here for almost four hours. That's how it is for me when I get into what I love.

"So…if you're interested I would love to have you on my team."

The genuine smile I gave her only got bigger. Hell yes, I wanted to work here! It felt and smelled like home. Es told me how much she could pay me and I knew I could survive on that. She further made my day, life rather, when she mentioned she had an apartment over the shop that she used to live in.

She walked me to the back of the shop where the back entrance was. Even though the area housed the loading dock, she had planted shrubs and vines that were clearly rose bushes. To the right of the dock was a door with a pad lock on it. Walking over, she took out the key from her pocket, and opened it. There was a small set of stairs that lead up to a white door. Once we were inside, the apartment was small, but full of light.

"It's only three rooms, but it's clean and legal. I lived up here until I married my Carlisle. When I bought the building, I couldn't afford much else. I slowly converted this into what you see now. Doing the legal thing and getting the proper permits."

I looked around the cute kitchen that was built to maximize the space it was in. The living room doubled as a bedroom, with the couch converting into a bed. It was bright and clean and according to Es …free.

She handed me the keys and a stack of papers for tax purposes. I hugged her and she returned it with no hesitation. It all felt so wonderful, so right. Am I dreaming?

Standing in the center of my living room, I looked out the window and onto the street. I needed to get checked out of the hotel and get some groceries so that I could make dinner in my new home.

I grabbed my keys and purse and jogged down the stairs. Es had instructed me to always leave through the shop entrance and not through the alley. She said the neighborhood was safe, but you never knew if someone was where they shouldn't be. I had just came in the back door when I heard Es talking with someone. I tried to slip by, not wanting to interrupt, but she must have noticed me.

"Oh Bella, come and meet my son, Edward."

A/N:

SO I'M BACK….

To Recap:

Bella has started a new life in Chicago. She deposited a very large check in a bank where she ran into James. We all agree that Edward isn't the type of guy who Bella should be associated with, considering what she left behind in Washington. Now she has faced, yet another man, who wanted to take advantage of her by charging her far too much money for a rundown apartment. With the introduction of Esme and Angela, things seemed to be looking up. I know that everyone has been asking when these guys are going to meet and I won't keep that from happening much longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

EPOV

Jessica didn't call me back last night. I knew she was pissed because she thought I was being mean to her. James would have cut her loose, but I kept her around because she knew how to keep her mouth shut. My dad wanted to talk with me again today, and so on the way, I called my mom's shop and asked Angela to send her a bouquet.

Angela was a good girl, the kind that my dad would love for me to be with. She was like a little sister to me and her fiancée was currently over in the fucking desert with the Marines. I had talked with him before he shipped out and gave him my word that I would look after her. I also told him that once he was out of the military that if he wanted a job with me, he just needed to say the word. I doubted he would ever take me up on my offer, but it was there if he did. Angela had worked for my mother for a long time and she trusted her. That meant that I did too.

As for how my mother felt about Jessica, well I'm sure you can guess. I knew my mom sent over shitty flowers. Hell, she didn't even bother to charge my credit card for it. My mom had a reputation for being the best shop in Chicago. She didn't get it by making a shit product.

I pulled into the club that my dad often held meetings in. It was one of the dozen strip clubs we owned in the city. As I walked in, I noticed a few new girls dancing on the pole. Another thing my Uncle Aro told me was that fucking a stripper is like buying a rental car. It's a bad idea, no matter how pretty it looks. I saw my dad sitting at the head of the table, James was perched to his right and Uncle Aro to his left.

"Hey kiddo." Uncle Aro said as he slapped my back in a hug. I swear to fucking god, I will be a hundred and nine and that old bastard will still call me a kid.

"Uncle," I responded returning the hug.

I was catching the tail end of what James was telling my father.

"Seems the girlfriend left town not long after the funeral. There is no trace of her or her whereabouts."

It seems we were talking about the shit that went down in Washington.

"Do we need to find her?" I questioned. If James thought she was a loose end, that shit would be tied up right the fuck now.

"No, it seems she was kept pretty much in the dark. I mean the fucker had a hand full of baby mommas and a girl with a rock. Sounds like she was glad to be rid of him."

My father agreed that this was a closed issue. The girl wasn't going to be a problem and decided to let her stay gone. We talked more about some of the hits that have been going on in one of our neighborhoods, some punks were roughing up the older store owners. They paid us good money to keep them and their property protected. Dad told James to head over and handle it.

"And you." My father drawled out.

My attention now turned to him as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I got a call from your mother this morning, seems that motherfucker is still trying to rent that fucking pig sty out at a premium. She wants it handled today or else."

I knew what that meant. If I didn't handle it personally, she would be crawling up my ass. My mother may be a foot and a half shorter than I am, but she would hang me by my balls and not lose any sleep. I would head over there first thing and get rid of the problem. My mom loved the neighborhood that housed her shop and I'll be god damned if I let some small time junkie fuck that up for her.

"Oh, and before you leave, you need to stop by the back men's room."

Looking at him with a questioning look, "I don't need to take a piss."

My father didn't blink an eye telling me clearly, "I didn't fucking ask you if you needed to piss. I told you to go look in the back bathroom."

I didn't argue with the man, in the hierarchy of things, he was very much more than just my father, he was the head of this family and my boss. If he told me to take a shit on Michigan Ave, then I'd be dropping my drawers during rush hour and taking that shit.

I stood from my chair and made my way to the bathroom in the back. When I opened the door, I nearly vomited at what I saw. Jessica was on all fours with one of our guy's dicks in her mouth while his buddy was fucking her ass. She was moaning like the fucking whore she was. Not one of those fuckers looked at me as I closed the door, but they sure as shit reacted when I slammed my fist repeatedly into the wooden door, causing splinters to scatter everywhere. I didn't wait for the motherfuckers to come out, I would deal with that shit later.

My father was now standing in his office by the time I came out. My anger pumping through my veins.

"Well?" He questioned me with a knowing look on his face.

"Your right, never take a common whore home to your mother."

James looked up from his cell phone and was about to open his mouth when the bathroom door flew open and Marcus came running in with his fingers still fumbling with his zipper.

"I'm sorry Boss…." 

Turning toward my father I questioned him with a look, he, in turn, turned away from me silently giving me the answer I needed.

"Don't fucking tell me you didn't know!" I roared.

He didn't answer as the door opened again and the whore herself came running in.

"Baby I can…"

Her words stopped real quick when she found herself looking down the barrel of my gun. My body didn't finch as I fired a single shot, a shot that entered the center of Marcus's forehead and left a big ass hole in my father's office door. I looked to Jessica who suddenly turned into this screaming mess.

"Better get your ass on that fucking pole out there, your rent is due in a few weeks!"

I holstered my gun as Jessica crawled on her hands and knees out the door still hysterical. She knew I was dead serious about that shit. She had played me for an idiot. Dipping into a pot she had no business dipping in. I took her off that fucking pole and gave her a nice life. She pays me back by fucking two of my men. That shit won't fly with me.

"Don't forget to take care of that issue for your mother. Her shop closes soon."

Giving my father and Uncle a hug, I headed out. Taking care of the Zippy and his apartment he kept trying to rent out was easy. Zippy was a thug-wanna-be. He had tried to work for me, but I told him to go fuck himself. He then found this abandoned building that the city seemed to forget about. He moved in and tried to rent out an area in that building. The neighbors knew to contact my mom to get rid of him. I had asked James to handle it, but with the situation in Washington, he hadn't managed to do it. I told Zippy he had two minutes to get his shit out of there while I poured gasoline over everything. I checked to make sure that no one else was passed out in the building before I tossed the lit match inside and shut the door. Old man Parker who ran the pet shop was watching from his window, he gave me a thumbs up as the flames grew higher and higher.

No one would be calling the authorities until well after I left. They all wanted this bastard gone and with his building up in flames, I gave them just that.

I waved to the onlookers as I headed to my mother's shop. I wouldn't tell her about Jessica. There were just some things ladies didn't need to know about and the actions of a whore was definitely in that category.

I noticed old man Newton standing on the corner watching the smoke rise from down the street.

"Hey Mr. Newton, how are things?"

Mike Newton had owned the corner store longer than my mom owned her shop. He was a good man who tried to keep the place looking nice. His building needed some repairs and I know mom planned to try and help him. He was getting up in years and I needed to ask him who would take over for him when he passed. I didn't want some pervert anywhere near my mom or Angela.

"Could be better. Had some kids causing trouble last night."

This was not good news.

"Oh, any clue who they were?"

If it was one of the local kids, I would give them a friendly reminder of how to respect their elders.

"No Mr. Cullen, never saw them before, but I did catch the little shits on video."

He led me inside and showed me three boys knocking stuff over in his store. They didn't look familiar, so I pulled out my phone taking a picture and sent it to one of my guys, Emmett.

"I'll find them." I told him. My word was everything. If I said I would do something, then I would. If you failed to keep your word in my world, you could lose your power. Lose your power and you can kiss your life goodbye.

"Anything else?" I questioned as I text Emmett instructing him to find out who these kids were.

"Your mom hired a new girl, gave her the apartment upstairs too."

Mr. Newton was worse than any woman when it came to being a busybody. That's why he has my protection for so cheap.

"Pretty little thing. New in town, no car. No ring on her finger."

I thanked him for the information and headed next door to see my mom. Dad hadn't mentioned anyone new in the shop. I didn't want anyone for myself and after the shit Jessica pulled, even a young girl around my mother if I didn't know her. Thinking of how I had to cut Jessica got me to thinking about who would be taking her place. I knew she would never make rent in that condo she begged me for. I'd have her tossed out and the new girl in by the first of the month.

Irina came to mind. She had quit working for my mother not long ago to go back to school. I would think about that shit later because I needed to talk with my mom. Walking into her shop, I noticed, that for the first time in a while, it wasn't utter chaos. Mom was smiling as she spoke to, who I assumed was my father, on the phone. She saw me and waved me over.

"Ok….yes, he just got here….Ok, I love you too."

Putting her phone on the counter, she held her arms open for a hug.

"I can smell barbecue." She laughed as she rubbed my back.

"Just sorry you had to ask twice."

I leaned away from her allowing her to return to the flowers she was working on.

"It's done now."

I heard the back door close and I waited for Angela to come into the room, however, the most absolute gorgeous creature that did appear took my fucking breath away.

"Oh Edward, there's someone I would like you to meet."

I was frozen in place while I continued to look upon utter perfection. She was a living fantasy. Her skin was perfect, lips, hair and eyes…everything I could have ever imagined. I've seen and been with my fair share of beautiful women, but she was in a class all on her own. I couldn't move, blink or even think.

I yearned to touch her, caress her, hold her, to give her anything she desired. I couldn't understand this feeling I was having. It was as if these tiny, spider-like strands were connecting me to her. I didn't know a fucking thing about her, but it didn't matter. This was a whole new level of desire for me. Not the typical desire of shoving my dick inside her mouth. No. This was the desire to kiss that perfect mouth and I didn't kiss…ever!

"Hello…um…sorry to interrupt, I was just on my way to collect my things. Please excuse me."

I was still frozen, welded to the fucking floor when she turned and left the shop. Only the sounds of sirens down the street pulled me from the trance I had been in.

"Holy fuck…who was that?"

Looking to my mother, who now had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide and nearly bulging.

"Oh my sweet boy. It finally happened." The tears now flowing.

I didn't understand what the fuck she was talking about or what just happened, but I knew I had to see the one person who could help me figure it out. I quickly kissed my mother's cheek and ran out of the shop.

A/N:

Well, I think we could all use a shot of penicillin after that chapter. Edward is just….UGH!

To recap, Edward is a douche…well, wait. He's a member of organized crime, and, therefore, enjoys certain liberties. As I told you in the beginning, he's going to change once Bella arrives…that started to happen here. Now, I don't think many of you were surprised by Jessica's action. Just because the men have this silent agreement doesn't mean that the women have to accept it. Jessica is and always will be looking out for number one.

See ya next chapter.

Cayce Poponea


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

EPOV

"Where are you now?"

I questioned once I heard my father's voice. I needed to talk to him, get the cloudiness out of my head. Maybe call our family physician and have a checkup done on me. I was too young for a heart attack, but that's how my chest feels right now.

"I'm home waiting for your mother, why?"

I didn't feel like telling him anything over the phone, so I told him I was on my way and hung up not waiting for his reply.

Jessica had left a ton of messages on my phone this afternoon. I would have to deal with that shit and quick. Maybe that was what my issue was, it had been over twelve hours since she had taken care of me last. That's exactly what I needed. Regardless if she's a whore or not.

I pulled up into my parent's driveway, cutting off my engine and nodding at the two guards at the door. My mother had insisted on those two ever since the attempt on my dad's life years ago. When they married, he had this house built for her and his new family to live in. I had once heard him say that when my birth mother had me she was unable to conceive again. However, not even a year after he married Esme, they had my sister and biggest pain in my ass, Rosalie.

"Mr. Edward." Maggie, my mother's housekeep and cook, greeted me.

She has been with our family for as long as I can remember. When I was younger, she would come into my room and sneak me sweets. When Rose had a bad breakup a few years ago, it was Maggie who she cried out for in the hospital as Esme was in Europe. I loved the lady and since she was much older than my mom, she was definitely a real lady.

"Maggie, how's my favorite girl?"

She smacked me with the dish towel she had in her hands, "Don't let your mother hear you say that."

I kissed her cheek and headed to my father's study. I didn't have to ask where he was when my mom wasn't here, you could always find him there. The door was open and he was sitting behind his desk with his reading glasses midway on the bridge of his nose. When I was a small boy, I would imagine myself sitting behind a desk like this one and I would mimic everything he did…funny, I still do. I find myself thinking how my father would handle certain situations.

"Have a seat Edward, and shut the door behind you."

He still had his eyes on the folder that rested on his desk. I followed his instructions and took a seat in the chair that faced his desk. Slowly his eyes met mine while he removed his glasses placing them gently on the desk. I had a slight chill as I took in his posture and stance. I've known my father to be a calculated and somewhat ruthless man when it came to the business.

"Check your denial and attitude back in your car. I've already spoken with your mother and I know exactly why you're here."

I knew he had to have spoken with her when I rushed out of her shop, however, I hadn't done anything wrong for him to be this firm with me.

"The second you closed that door behind you, you became my son and not one of my men. The family has nothing to do with the conversation we are about to have."

I've killed my fair share of men and scared the shit out of many more, but right now I was the one sweating. I ran the conversation I had with mom over and over in my head. I had done exactly what she had asked of me. I hadn't raised my voice or said anything condescending. I was at a complete loss as to where his anger was coming from.

"Your mother tells me that you met her new employee."

I nodded my head and tried to hide my confusion.

"What's her name again?" He questioned with a smirk. I relaxed slightly, although at the mention of the beautiful girl in my mother's shop caused my chest to ache again. It was then that I realized I never caught her name…did I even give her mine?

"I-I…"

My father started laughing like I had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard. I crossed my arms over my chest, partly because he was annoying me, but mostly because the ache was getting to me.

"Let me tell you a story that I shared with your grandfather after I met Esme." His laughter had subsided to chuckles at this point, although his eyes were watery and his face flushed.

"Dad, I've heard this…"

He held up his hand and my mouth shut quickly. His eyes telling me to shut up or he would shut me up.

"This isn't about Elizabeth."

He made the sign of the cross across his chest then kissed the medallion that hung on a gold chain around his neck. When he married Es, she told him to melt down his wedding ring and have something made from it. She told him that Elizabeth would always be a part of him and that he should give her a place of honor.

"What I'm about to tell you stays in this room."

I nodded my head watching him place the medallion back into his undershirt.

"She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, still is, but she saw right through me."

He shook his head, his eyes losing focus and his attention wasn't on me anymore. This was a memory that was fresh, living in his mind's eye.

"I used my usual charm that kept me rolling in the girls, much as you have now." He snickered. I never hid my sexual appetite from my dad, hell, he even took me to see my first real set of tits when I turned thirteen.

"She turned me down and kept right on smiling and working. Treated me like any other customer she had helped all day. I was half way to the cemetery when I realized she didn't even give me her name. It took, what seemed like forever, to get her to confess it to me."

The smile that had slowly crawled onto my face was suddenly gone. The girl who was causing my body to react this way hadn't practically climbed on my body to get closer to me.

"Didn't get her name did you?"

My attention snapped back in his direction, he was comparing this girl in mom's shop to his past history of my mother.

"No, but I didn't really…"

Again the hand went up and this time he stood up walking around his desk to lean on it; his body a little more relaxed.

"Edward, tell me….. I notice you keep rubbing your chest. Did you eat something bad for lunch or did this start after seeing the beautiful girl?"

I opened my mouth to deny when he gave me the look.

"When you saw her eyes, did your world tilt on its axis and leave you gasping for breath?"

I didn't even try to argue. He was describing exactly what I was feeling; how she was affecting me.

"I don't need an answer, but I do have some advice that my father gave me and I'm going to give you."

I didn't say a word, couldn't rather, so I just listened.

"You can sit back and pretend she's just another girl, another piece to the pie, or you can get your head on straight and show this girl that you can be everything she needs. Cause trust me, she is everything you need."

When he was finished, he walked back around his desk and sat down. My father was a wise man, but sometimes, even an old dog can learn new tricks.

"Dad, how long did it take for you to get Mom to tell you her name?"

He smiled and shook his head. "A few weeks, maybe."

I smiled pulling out my phone. I had noticed mom's car pull into the drive and pass by the window behind him, no doubt waiting to ambush me when I opened the door.

"_Not Just Blooms_, this is Angela, how can I help you?"

I had intentionally placed the call on speaker so that my father could watch and learn.

"Hey Ang, its Edward. Listen, I need a favor. I know my mom has left, but can you see if she's in the parking lot still? I tried her cell and it's ringing busy."

I looked up to my father who was waiting with anticipation.

"Oh, ok, I'll check and call you back."

I gave him my best cocky look and waited a few seconds and called the shop again.

"_Not Just Blooms_, this is Bella, can I help you?"

I hit the end button, ending the call and gave my old man a smug look.

"Her name is Bella and it took," looking at my watch, "less than a day."

We both cracked up laughing.

"Fine, you used your resources, but…" He pointed his index finger at me; he would always have the last word.

"I challenge you to return to your old ways. Go visit Jessica and have one last taste, then tomorrow come tell me that I'm wrong."

I was always up for a challenge. I needed to wrap up this whole Jessica thing anyway.

Twenty minutes later…..

"That's it…oh yeah…."

"Mmmm…. you like this baby?"

"Oh, fuck yes….oh yes…oh yeah…play with my balls."

"I love sucking your cock.…"

"Oh, goddamn Bella!….you're…."

I opened my eyes quickly when the warm, wet mouth left my dick; not completely hard, but chilled. Looking down, I didn't see the brown eyes of the amazing girl I'm trying to get out of my mind, but the blue ones that irritate the fuck out of me and have recently violated my fucking trust.

"My name isn't Bella."

Ten minutes ago, when I entered that front door, I had one goal in mind and that was to fuck the memory of the brown eyed girl out of my head. I was going to prove my father wrong when he said what he did.

"Fuck!" I shouted. I began to place my now flaccid dick back into my pants. It hadn't worked. I was still thinking about her even with Jessica's skillful mouth.

I was done and I knew it.

Standing up quickly, I finished buckling my belt, pulled cash from my pocket and showered it over a still kneeling Jessica. I had every intention of telling her that she needed to pack her shit and find somewhere else to live, although, that went up in smoke when Bella's face corrupted my mind.

Slamming my car door shut, I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial. I didn't even let him finish with his hello when I demanded.

"Alright, what the fuck do I do?"

Beta Note: Really Edward? Jessica? *gags* Are you that desperate?

A/N:

I loved writing this chapter. I kept picturing Edward all cocky and then….wham! His world is turned upside down.

Recap…..

Edward is used to having the world at his feet, snapping his fingers, people jumping and asking how high. Now, he has this beautiful brunette that could care less about his money or power. Jessica only confirms that she is a user. As for Edward's choice to "dip" again, well….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

BPOV

I gave the concierge a warm smile and a hug as I left the hotel. He had been so amazing and helped me more than I could ever thank him for. He congratulated me on my new job at the shop and asked me to tell Ms. Esme hello for him. I had the driver drop me off at a local food store, where he insisted on waiting for me. I ran in and quickly grabbed a few items. I would shop more on my day off when I could spend more time exploring the area. I thanked the driver who refused my money saying that George the concierge was his brother.

Angela was rushing outside as I was coming in and I nearly ran into her.

"Oh…sorry!" We said in unison and danced around each other.

The phone began to ring and Angela rolled her eyes and asked if I would get that as she had to check something for Edward.

Edward….

I was trying to put him completely out of my head. I was being a horrible person by judging him before I really knew him, but I just got the feeling that he didn't get to know a girl before he got to "know" a girl. I had no time in my life for men like that. I'm sure that his fancy suits and Ray Ban shades would rock a lot of girls to their core, but with the history that I've had, I want more than a pretty face and designer clothes. I want honesty and compassion. I want…true love.

"_Not Just Blooms_, this is Bella can I help you?"

I waited then heard the click of the caller hanging up. Clearly the wrong number.

Angela returned and I told her goodnight. I locked up the shop and jogged up my steps. Esme must have been up here as there was fresh linen folded neatly on the sofa. I opened the tiny fridge and saw fresh fruit, milk and eggs. She was too much. That night while eating the grill cheese I had cooked in my tiny kitchen, over the cutest flower shop that was owned by the closest thing I had to a mother, and a new friend to boot, I smiled. I couldn't get any more content as I was then. After eating, I settled on the sofa bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Yesterday, Angela had showed me the ins and outs of the computer system Esme had for the shop. This thing was super easy to use and it was simply amazing. It told us everything about this shop you could ever want. It also had a really cool feature where we could leave messages for one another. Angela told me that Esme used that feature quite a bit. When I got to the shop, there was already a message waiting.

Girls, its nearing wedding season…change the front display and… surprise me.

That poor lady had no idea what she had unleashed. Back in Forks, I would practically beg my boss to change up the store front, but year after year he displayed the same old tiring stuff. By the time Angela arrived, the display was half finished. I had designed a white carnation wedding cake years ago and now it was a reality.

I found several boxes marked wedding and love. I made the front window look like a reception with the cake as the centerpiece. I was hanging some silk fabric to separate the window from the inside of the store. It was sheer enough that we could see out, yet thick enough that it created a dream effect. The banner I placed at the bottom of the window just reinforced the name of the shop. The bell above the door dinged and what looked like two girls walked in. The first one I could only see the side of her head from where I was standing. She was talking to a dark headed girl who was much shorter than her.

"….he was like, Oh baby, it's just stress and….then he's like….oh, you know I love you. I mean we are practically engaged."

Her voice was gravely and honestly irritating. I shook my head and continued to hang the fabric.

"Oh…Jessica."

Angela had told me to keep working on the display while she was waiting for Esme to come in. She just knew she would love it. She said she would answer all of the calls and take care of any customers that came in. However, the tone of her voice as she addressed the girl had me pausing. I had always made it a point to avoid being the "c" part of an "a" and "b" conversation, although, it always benefited me to pay attention to what was being said.

"Hey girl." This Jessica addressed Angela like they had been friends for years. It was clear by the look in Angela's eyes that there was a story there.

"Listen….I need a solid. I want a few more flowers around my condo and I want them to be exactly like the ones Eddie sent me the other day."

_Solid? Really? Who talks like that?_

"Sure, you're in luck. Our new girl, Bella, is here today and she's the one who actually made that one."

Angela had indicated that I was the girl and Jessica spun around quickly.

"Bella? That's not a name you hear very often. You say your new here?"

I didn't like not one single word that came out of her mouth. The way she said my name, like she had heard it before, and definitely not in a good way. Her hand was on her hip and the other was twirling her bright red, fake acrylic nail around a strand of her over processed hair.

"Alice, oh my word, how lovely to see you!"

Esme was my saving grace once again. She had the shorter girl wrapped up in a hug and Jessica was completely trying to get Esme's attention.

"You have to give your mother my love and tell her that I need to have lunch with her."

I watched in amusement as Esme went from making Alice feel like a million bucks to acting like a school girl as she took in the window display. She grabbed Alice and Angela rushing outside, so I took that as my cue to make those bouquets for Jessica. I remembered that Esme told me to use the old flowers, but the trash had been taken out last night and it was empty. I would have to use the good stuff today. By the time they entered the store again, I was just finishing up the second bouquet. Esme was going on and on about how wonderful the window looked and just knew we would sell a ton of the wedding cake flowers. This kind of shocked me because I never really thought about selling them, only showing them off.

I placed the bouquet on the counter as the girls continued with their conversation about lunch and wedding flowers. Jessica was busy typing away on her iPhone and completely ignoring everything around her. The door opened again and several other ladies came into the shop raving about the new display. I tuned them out giving Jessica her total.

"That's 72.85 ma'am." I said in my sweetest voice. The one I always reserved for the crankiest of patrons.

Now in my few years of working in the floral industry, I've had a gamut of reactions from people when I have given them their totals, but Jessica certainly took the cake.

"Just charge it to Edward." She didn't even look at me as she waved her hand at me.

"Im sorry?" I questioned. I hadn't been told that anyone had a charge account here, although, it wasn't uncommon, I just hadn't seen it here.

"Did I fucking stutter?" She seethed at me and now looking at me with furry in her eyes.

"No, I heard you, but I don't have anything from.…"

She slammed her hand down on the counter and pushed her way directly into my face.

"He is my fucking boyfriend and I'm a member of this family."

The last thing I wanted to do was to anger someone who was family. Esme could toss me out into the street and not think twice about it.

"It's alright Jessica, they're on the house today and I'll speak to my son about future purchases."

And then the day got clearer.…this was the girlfriend. Now I understood why she desperately wanted Esme's attention.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary." Jessica began to back pedal, reaching into her handbag to get her wallet.

Esme's hand stilled hers, and for the first time since she entered the store, I felt bad for her. Esme was definitely a person I would want to know even if I didn't work for her. But to be in Jessica's position and have to prove yourself to the mother of your boyfriend that clearly didn't like you was tough. I had never been in her shoes. Jared's dad liked me more than his own children, I truly believe. Too bad the boyfriend was rotten to the core.

"Your money is no good here." Her words were spoken in a hush, but her eyes told me this wasn't Esme being nice. It was obvious there was a story behind the daggers Esme was shooting. Jessica's head ducked immediately while reaching for her flowers, then leaving the store at a quickened pace.

I turned and started to clean up the leaves that had landed on the floor. Esme smooched the ladies who had come in. I hadn't noticed the girl named Alice leave with Jessica, but she clearly wasn't here now. With the store now empty, I began to fill the pending orders that Angela had taken.

"Girls, I need your help with something." Esme was again typing on her phone while she walked toward the back of the store.

"June is not only a big bridal month, it's also my son's birthday. I'm going to need your help in planning his party."

I smiled but tuned her out while I continued to work as she laid out her tentative plans. The bell rang again and I looked up only to see, none other than the man in question, come through the door. I turned back to my work knowing he wouldn't me. I'm sure Jessica had called him and told him her tale of woe. He was more than likely here to mend fences with his mother.

"Hello, my favorite son." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello, beautiful ladies."

I'll give it to him, he had eyes that would melt the coldest of hearts and a voice that could make him big money if he ever wanted to work in the 900 number industry. It was his swagger that completely turned me off. He was all business, had a purpose for every step, and was the type of man who was always calculating his next move instead of enjoying the moment.

"What do I owe a visit two days in a row?" Esme questioned as she whiped the lip stick from his cheek.

It was reassuring that he wasn't a recurring fixture in the shop. I could live with seeing him sporadically.

"Actually, I have come to right a wrong. Yesterday, I allowed myself to act rudely to our lovely Bella here, and I come offering an olive branch by an extension of a cup of coffee."

The room was quiet and I seen Esme roll her eyes.

"Really Edward, you read that off a city bus or what?"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed at her comment.

"I'm so sorry…." I apologized quickly. I was clearly out of place and he was her son.

"Oh, don't you dare." Esme pointed at me.

"His father tried this same charm on me when he first saw me. It didn't work then and I won't let it work now."

I was completely confused, but continued sorting tickets. What did Esme's husband have to do with anything?

"In all honesty mom, I did come to ask Bella to dinner. She's new in town and can use a friend…I lend my services to her."

I know that any girl with a working vagina is waiting in line to smack me upside the head, but I feel that this is completely inappropriate.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I must decline your offer."

He cocked his head, while Esme rested her chin on her palm. "Why is that? Do you have other plans?"

"No." I responded looking him directly in those damn green eyes.

"Working late?" He shot back.

"No."

"Married?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

I raised my eyebrow as I answered, "No, but you have a girlfriend, who dislikes me enough already."

My statement was meant to end the conversation, however, the reality was it only shifted it.

"Girlfriend?" Edward questioned in a shocked voice.

"Yes my son…tell us all about how you and Jessica are dating."

Beta Note: Oh, I think I like Esme.

A/N:

I'm so sorry that I was a complete airhead. I'm not sure how I forgot to post yesterday, but as a peace offering, here is an extra chapter. (_Because you were cleaning your purrtty yard up.) _

Recap….

Bella just wants to live a simple life. Edward is trying the only way he knows to get the attention of the new girl. Jessica seems very afraid of Esme, I can't say I blame her. I can just picture the look on Edward's face when Esme questions him about Jessica being his girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

EPOV

"Everything you have known about women since you were a little boy, forget it."

I had asked my father's help after the fuck storm that was Jessica. He invited me to meet him at Mickey's, an Irish pub not far from my condo.

"She isn't one of those girls who are going to bat her eye lashes at you and let you do anything you want to with her."

Looking up from my untouched glass of Jamison's, I questioned him. "Why? Why is she going to be any different from any other skirt I've ever chased? She's a girl, dad. Plain and simple. She wants something that I can give her and I want something from her. It's the same every time."

My father studied my face before taking a drink from his glass, the ice clinking as he returned it to the table.

"For one, if she were just another skirt, you wouldn't be here getting advice from your decrepit old man. You see in her what I saw in your mother. She is more than a girl. She is the one you seen yourself in her eyes. The girl you would do anything for, be anything, and willing to walk from the earth to the moon and back."

I shook my head and took another drink. I fucking hated it when he was right about me.

"Ask yourself this. Does Jessica or Irina or even Tanya make you this crazy?"

My head snapped up instantly. I had never really mentioned Tanya to my family. She was something I did on my own.

"Think I didn't know? I know everything, and I do mean everything, that goes on in this town."

Nodding my head, I agreed. He had eyes and ears everywhere. I shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Now tell me about these kids that are tearing up my town."

Jessica had been texting me nonstop since I woke up this morning. She was out with Alice, the daughter of one of my men. The two of them were about the same age and they lived in the same building. Thinking about that again reminded me that I had to get her out of that apartment. If things progressed with Bella, as I hoped they would, she would be living there by the end of the week. My father's voice echoing in my mind, _forget everything you ever knew about girls_.

_Fuck__…_

I parked across the street and waited. According to Jessica's texts, I had been buying her flowers today. I knew she had money from what I had tossed at her last night. It was only a few hundred dollars, and knowing her, the first place she would have gone was to have her nails done. I saw movement in the display window and nearly lost my shit when I noticed it was Bella. My mom was going to flip when she saw this window. Hell, she would be calling all of her garden party bitches to come and admire it.

A closer look confirmed that Jessica and Alice were both there. I noticed Mr. Newton standing outside and looking down the street. Glancing to see what he was looking at, I seen my mother's Bentley come into view as she pulled over and let the Papas' son park it for her.

The Papas owned the Greek deli down the block. Esme had helped them start their business years ago. She didn't like how the other shop owners were treating them and had my father say something to each of them. They've been thriving ever since.

My mother, although the most gracious woman I knew, didn't mince words when it came to Jessica. She has told me over and over that I'm keeping her from doing something good with her life. She says that Jess is the way she is because it's an easier life. She isn't challenged and has no education. Until this very moment, I have always placed the blame on Jessica. Looking at what I have created, in using her the way that I have…..

_Fuck_…

It isn't long before Alice leaves the shop with her cell phone glued to her ear, no doubt telling the inner circle of wives and girlfriends, what she may have seen in there. When I see Jessica finally leave like her ass was on fire, I knew it was time to show my face. Before going inside, I tried to clear my mind thinking only of the things my father told me.

My eyes find her first. The strings are back and pulling me toward her. I am so captivated by the way she holds herself. It's completely crazy that I'm trying this hard to get a moment of her time. The more I talk with her, the more I'm dying. She really isn't falling for my shit.

Then she kicks me square in the balls when she informs me of the girlfriend she thinks I have. Thank god for my mother who told me to go buy her a cup of coffee.

We make our way down to Papas as they have mouthwatering pastries to go along with their coffee. Mom does her usual pleasantries and I make sure everything is well in the store. Mr. Papas also informs me of the kids giving him shit when he is attending to his customers. I quickly text Emmett and remind him to get me an idea on these fuckers.

"Thanks for earlier." I smile as Nichole, the oldest daughter brings us our coffee.

"Well, I've decided that you need help" she responded over the rim of her cup.

"You know what mom? If you would have said that yesterday, I would have told you that I could get the girl on my own. After what just happened, I'm going to accept all the help you're willing to give me."

My mom sat for several minutes, slowly drinking her coffee and taking bites of the variety of pastries on the table.

"You know the biggest obstacle I had with your father was his arrogance."

I looked at her questionably as Nichole stopped by our table and refilled our cups.

"You carry yourself the same way that he did all of those years ago. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until he showed me his true colors that I even agreed to go out with him."

I leaned forward concentrating on her words. I had heard bits and pieces of the story and usually from my dad when he was bragging to his friends.

"It was a late Thursday evening and I had not been feeling well all day, but the girl that worked with me felt even worse and she had gone home early. I counted the cash in the register and placed it in the safe and thought I would stop by Newton's and grab some seltzer water for my upset stomach. I had just locked the door when I felt cold hands of someone behind me. I didn't even get a chance to scream when they covered my mouth. However, just as quickly as they were there, they were gone. Your father was standing on the sidewalk with his gun pointed at the guy's face. I ran to the store and Mr. Newton tried to calm me down. I was a complete wreck until Carlisle came into the store and I flew into his arms. I was so grateful for his help that I decided to thank him and have coffee."

She took a another sip of her coffee before looking into my eyes.

"Your father thinks to this day that he wore me down, but the truth is, that I would have never given into him without him coming to my rescue. That cup of coffee turned into a drink at the bar around the corner, that turned into him walking me home and then having one of his guys watch my apartment from then on. The next day he brought me breakfast and was there when I unlocked the shop door. Once I got to know him and saw the amazing man behind the arrogance, I fell in love with him."

Adjusting her chair, she reached over and took my hand.

"I don't want to have something that extreme happen to Bella. I know she is the type of girl that will open a whole new world for you. I'm going to make certain that she's at as many events as I can possibly arrange so that you can show her the man I raised and not the man-whore you have become."

She informed me that she was planning on using my birthday party to be the kickoff of her plan to have me win Bella. With the way Bella was around my mom, I trusted she would know how best to win her.

"Mom, do you want to know the craziest part?"

She nodded as she rubbed circles on my knuckles.

"That when dad told me I had a year to find someone and be well on the way to marriage. I was honestly pissed about it."

"And now?" She questioned.

"I'm actually looking forward to learning more about her. I mean, let's be honest, she may not be the girl that you and dad think she is. She may have this huge secret that she is hiding…like a husband she's running from or she's really a scam artist. But for now, I'm looking forward to this."

I paid the bill and assured Ms. Papas that I would be back. As I turned to leave, I stopped and placed an order to be delivered to the shop in the morning. My mother smiled and whispered to me, "Now you're thinking with the head on your shoulders."

Bella and Angela were laughing as they worked. I said a warm good bye to everyone before turning back to Bella.

"Hey, any chance I can get your number?"

Not bothering to stop what she was doing, she answered, "I've got lots of numbers Edward, but none of them your girlfriend would care to know."

I was about to respond when simultaneously my mother shook her head and my phone began to ring. It was Emmett and he needed to see me.

"I'll be there in twenty, Emmett." I said as I ended the call.

"Mom…" I leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"Tell your sister if you see her that I will be needing her help with your party."

I agreed and slid on my sunglasses. With a smile on my face I entered my car. Dad may be very smart, but my mother was fucking brilliant.

Beta Note: Oh, Edward. *shakes head*

A/N:

Like many of you, I love Esme, although, I'm loving some strong assed Carlisle as well. I have gotten some concerns that Bella and Edward aren't together yet. Your right, they aren't together and won't be for a little longer. I planned it that way. Fan fiction is covered with stories of the pair seeing each other and falling quickly, I didn't want to write another story like that, I wanted to give everyone something different to read and enjoy. You will also notice that the battle isn't between Tanya and Bella, hell, the battle isn't between anyone except Bella and Edward. Edward is doing a good enough job by himself of making Bella not like him. Will these two ever get together? The answer is simple, yes, but not before some pretty heavy shit goes down. Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying.

Recap:

Edward is an active member of an organized crime family in Chicago. He is used to having women fall at his feet and beg to suck him off. However, Bella moves into the neighborhood and doesn't give him the time of day. Bella is no stranger to "bad boys," yet finds herself once again facing one. Both of them are keeping things from the other and in Bella's case, she is keeping her secrets to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

EPOV

"Hey Emmett, what do you have for me?"

Putting the situation with Bella to the side, I had obligations with the family that I had to handle. Having issues in my mother's neighborhood didn't rest well with me and having Bella working and living there only made it more of an urgency.

"I've hot every source we have and it seems that these guys." He points to the grainy photo tacked to the wall behind him. "Seemed to have come from nowhere. They haven't made any trouble except on your mom's street. No arrest matching their descriptions…nothing."

Emmett was not only one of the strongest men I knew, he was also the most resourceful. He could hack into any computer around and pick a lock in less than fifteen seconds, and don't even get me started on how quick he can get into a car. But he loves puzzle solving and that's why he's the guy who does this kind of work for us.

"Not to worry boss, they'll fuck something up and I'll catch them."

I nodded and took a seat staring at the photos. They had only given two stores trouble, one on each side of my mom's store. I knew my mom had a few guns hidden around the shop. She was an excellent shot as my father trained her himself. Angela carried a gun that her fiancé gave her before he left. What I didn't know was if Bella knew about guns and if she knew how to use one. It seemed there was just too much I didn't know about Bella Swan.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about."

The seriousness in his voice caused my mental picture of the brown haired beauty to fade to the back of my mind.

"Before you ask, I'm planning to talk to your dad after I talk with you, but being how you and I go back to diapers I felt it more important to talk with you first."

When Emmett and I were little, our mothers were really close and our fathers hung around each other, I guess you could say. Emmett's dad wanted to work with my dad, but he didn't have the temperament for it. My dad would give him an odd job every now and then when money got tight. My mom kept Emmett more nights than he was with his parents. He was barely four when his parents were found dead in their apartment. Seems his mother had decided to stop earning money the way his father wanted her to. He shot her three times in the chest before turning the gun on himself. His words, however, caused me to begin thinking crazy thoughts. Was he going to tell me he wanted to leave the family? Emmett knew there was only one way to do that, a huge price to pay.

"See…I ran into your sister a few weeks ago." Lowering his eyes and shifting from one foot to the other. I raised my eyebrow, but allowed him to continue, keeping my face stoic.

"I haven't touched her, I swear to god." His hands came up in a defensive stance. "But I did ask her out. She won't agree until I talk with her father. We have fought off feelings for one another for several years and we are both just too tired to fight them anymore."

Another thing about Emmett I liked, was his honesty. Even if the truth could get him killed, he was willing to tell it.

I adjusted my position in my chair, leaning forward so that my face was close to his, "I won't give you the song and dance about hurting her, cause you already know what will happen, but I will say good luck."

Emmett smiled and then stood up completely. "Thanks boss, but it's her quirks that I love the most."

Rose is my younger sister. She was born not long after my dad married Esme. I take full responsibility for how she is now; those quirks that Emmett was referring to. Even being her big brother, I will fully admit that she is beautiful. However, you try and get her to put any amount of makeup on and you will have a fight on your hands. She keeps her hair pulled back in a ponytail tucked in the strap of her ball cap. She prefers to change the oil on a car then to shop for clothes any day of the week. She's smart as fuck with her MBA from Oxford that she uses to run her shop that she bought with money she earned by working when she was younger. Dad tried to give her money when she graduated, but she smiled and turned him down. If she had her mind set on being with Emmett, there wasn't a lot I could say to change her mind. She may take my warning and chew on it a while, but in the end, she would have Emmett on her terms. That got me to thinking….

"Emmett, what do you get a girl who doesn't like flowers?"

I was so pathetic. I had never had to work at getting a girl to look at me, much less into bed. Hell, I've had girls, who I didn't even know their real names, fawn over me and tossed cab fare at them while shoving them out the door into the cold night. Now, here I was trying to impress a girl who was making it quite obvious that who I was, wasn't impressive.

"No clue man…what does she like?"

How fucking simple was that answer. What does she like? How the fuck do I know…?

"Ok….wrong question. What do you want her to know about you? I mean you have girls crawling over each other to get to you…why?" 

Emmett's face turned blank, then his eyes crinkled at the corners, while a smile began to take homage on his face. His laughter erupted as he pointed at me, while the other held in his stomach as he roared with laughter.

"I'm so glad I fucking amuse you…fucking douche."

Kicking his desk with my shoe made him hold up his hands in a defensive jester. "I mean no disrespect, boss. I can only think of two things that would cause this question of yours. One, your dad finally laid down the gauntlet and you have to settle down, or you finally found the girl that peaks more than just your need to get off."

Flipping him off, I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. Quickly checking, it was Jessica…fucking leech.

"Let me ask you…what do you want her to know about you? I mean besides the obvious…"

Emmett was on to something. Ignoring Jessica's text that she had something waiting for me. I placed a call to my dad's secretary. After listening to the silence that my question caused her, she said she knew just the thing. She advised me she was going to send Ms. Swan something that represented what I held important outside of the family.

Looking back, I should have sent her flowers.

Beta Note:

_That__'__s what you get Edward__…__For whoring around, especially with your Daddy__'__s secretary. _

A/N:

(shakes head at Edward) I can mentally picture the two of them conjuring up what to get Bella. Since I wrote the story, you will be in stitches when you find out what is delivered. Don't forget that we have a facebook page that has photos that represent each chapter. I welcome you to stop by and tell me what you think.  groups/434894866569951/

_And you can follow mine and Cayce__'__s lovely banter. There have been times where it has been quite raunchy. _

Recap….

Ok, so I'm still laughing, because I just find Edward to be funny. He is such a cocky bastard and now he's in this situation where he doesn't know the difference between crap and crisco. He really believes he can flash her a smile and she would swoon and just hand over her panties. Bella seems to blend well into the shadows, yet her talent keeps her from doing so.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

BPOV

_I want you to see the real me._

The card was computer generated. Esme and I had agreed that cards like the one that resided between my thumb and index finger was not something that showed heart. Every card that went out of this shop was hand written on scented stationary.

Edward wanted me to see that the real him belonged in a hotel. How appropriate, however, I didn't need a "Taste of Chicago" gift basket to tell me that Edward was a man about town, so to speak. The handcuffs and whipping clog glistened in the overhead lights. The endless amounts of DVD cases that highlighted just about every sexual taste out there. Not to mention the amount of lotions and toys that sat proudly at the rim of the bamboo weave.

"Please tell me that isn't from my son?"

Esme and Angela both had looks of horror on their faces from the second the delivery guy placed the ostentatious looking article on the counter. The second I unwrapped the bow, the ghastly smell of expired potpourri filled the room. I quickly closed the wrapping as fast I could.

"Fraid so." I replied as I shoved the basket away. That smell was beginning to sting the inside of my nose. Esme was white as a sheet as she took the basket to the back of the building. Angela was trying and failing to keep her laughter inside.

"Please Ang don't break something inside…let it out."

Not even a second passed before Angela was on the floor, her face was nearly purple with her laughter. Esme was on her phone speaking in a language that I didn't understand and I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't understand why he felt the need to send such a gift that boldly said he wanted to screw me in every hotel that Chicago housed. The fact that he knew his mother would see such a thing.

"There were cock rings, Carlisle!" Esme shouted into the phone in perfect English then went back to using the other language, I had no clue how to decipher, along with tossing her arms into the air and releasing an exasperating breath.

"Fine…I love you too."

The room was almost completely quiet minus the hum of the cooler. I looked at my watch on my wrist and closed my eyes when I seen I had hours left before closing. I had most of the day left to live in this humiliation. What had I done to him to make him seem to hate me so much? It was obvious he wasn't lacking in female attention. He had a fucking girlfriend for Christ sake. It was clear to me now that he had no boundaries when it came to relationships. He would be shit-out-of-luck when I wasn't one of those girls who just tossed off her clothes and jumped on his dick.

"Bella…honey. It isn't what we think."

My head shot up forgetting Esme was in the room. Tears were now begging to be released and I did my best to hold them back. She was mumbling something I couldn't quite make out with her hands firmly on her hips as she slowly began to turn around. Angela had made a quick escape I had also failed to notice.

"My son is a good man Bella. I know that it doesn't seem that way at this precious moment, but it's the truth."

I swallowed several times trying everything I had in me not to tell her to take this job and shove it, taking her sexual deviant son with it. All I wanted was to start a new life, one that I didn't have to continue to look over my shoulder and worry about what shit Jared had gotten himself into. I had convinced myself that when his coffin closed, so did the trouble he created. What I didn't consider is that with every man who takes a breath has his own set of shit he brings.

"He trusted someone to do something and by a terrible twist…." Esme's words were cut short as she began to laugh. Her entire body convulsing with the effects that her emotion invoked. My sadness quickly turned to rage as she continued to laugh at me. When she turned around her mascara was slightly smeared under her eye, however, her eyes widened when she realized that I didn't find anything funny about this situation. Her hands quickly coming up as she rushed over to me.

"Sweetheart….he asked my husband's secretary to send you something that would show you something he loves outside of the family. She has a niece that makes all types of baskets and when Shelly called her, Nicole took it to the extreme. I think he may have had a brief relationship with her that didn't pan out."

I pulled away from her embrace and moved over to the casket spray I was working on earlier. I remembered working on the one that rested on top of Jared's. I took great pleasure and relief when I made that one. With each flower I placed in the form, a gob of spit joined it. I coughed and coughed and dug deep into my lungs as I built that spray. I assigned a particular hurt with each stem, every leaf carrying my distain for the man they would cover.

"You mean he fucked her then tossed her?"

Esme lowered her head, but quickly looked at me. I expected her to slap me or yell at me for saying something so disrespectful, but she didn't, she only tried to smile and reached out to rub my back.

"Whoever he is, he can't hurt you, ya know?"

My hands froze midair as my eyes flew to hers. Did she know about me? Would she fire me before I could quit because I had been involved with a criminal?

"Oh, don't look so scared. We all have a past, sweet Bella. Hell, these days you can't have your first period and not have some sort of demon follow you to the grave."

My body relaxed with relief. I just knew she didn't have a clue about what had happened. My hands automatically started placing stems into the foam. Working here had shown me that every town and every family had secrets they kept. It helped me to feel better about withholding the secrets I had.

I quickly learned that this shop sends out more funeral sprays in a week then I had made in the four years I worked in Forks. Several of our clients even had standing orders for flowers. One particular man, James Hunter, sent fifteen bouquets out every week. Fourteen of them were red roses, copies of each other. They carried the same message, but to different women. The final one was always daises and a young guy always picked them up in person. Even Carlisle had a bouquet delivered to who I now know is his secretary. Hell, the only person who didn't have flowers on auto was Edward. But it seemed he didn't need to have that as he didn't have a conscious when it came to women. He did send that first bouquet, but he must have really screwed up….probably couldn't keep it up that particular night.

A loud screech of tires caused me to look up and out the window. A slick black car had slid into a parking spot and the driver tossed the keys to the kid that worked at the Greek deli. He pulled his shades off and I quickly recognized him to be Edward. His stride was quick and determined, not calculated and cocky, as his usual MO required. He was flustered because it took several attempts to even get his hands on the door handle. Once inside he quickly scanned the room looking for something in earnest.

"Mom…where is it?" He practically shouted, panic and fear coating his words.

"It's in the trash where it belongs." Esme's firm, motherly voice responded; causing my back to straighten just a little.

He stood in front of me, looking directly at me with his hands safely inside his pants pocket.

This was a new look for him…not a good one, but new none the less. Edward was a man who was always in control, everything about him told me that. However, the man that stood in the middle of the ferns and flowers was completely out of control and had no handle on anything going on inside of him. He was drifting and by the look in his eyes, begging for a life ring.

"Bella…." My name coming from his lips did strange things to me. Things I feared and wanted at the same time. Edward was a handsome man to look at, I had no issue with that, but it was when you got past the killer eyes and manly features that the real issues began.

"I…" his thoughts were clearly jostled in his mind. He was in uncharted waters for himself. If I was his typical type of girl, I would swear he was in love, but I wasn't and therefore he wasn't either.

"That gift that I sent to you was an accident." His voice echoed his frustration and it was nice to see his flaw.

"I should have taken a few minutes and found out what types of things you liked. Instead, I deduced that it would be ridiculous of me to send you flowers with you working with them all day. I'm…"

The room became thick with tension. I thought of a thousand things he could be struggling to say. I glanced over at Esme who was waiting with an abundance of anticipation that I didn't understand.

"…I'm sorry."

Something deep inside of me screamed that this was a big moment in Edward's life. The gasp of air that Esme took was physical confirmation that I was right. Edward Cullen saying those words to anyone was less likely to happen then for a unicorn to come racing down a city block.

"P-pl-please let me make it up to you…le-let me buy you a cup of coffee or tea or coke, whatever you drink."

Esme must have felt the need to join Angela in the mystery room that seemed to gobble people up into thin air because she wasn't in the room anymore. Yes, Edward was a handsome man, a man who was used to snapping his fingers and things just fell into place, however, he was the son of my employer, and at this point in my world, I couldn't do anything to jeopardize that relationship. Not until I had a backup plan.

"Mr. Cullen, have you ever heard the term, 'never shit where you eat'?" My voice was trembling. My confidence that I felt was not making it to my voice.

"Yes, Bella, I'm very familiar with that term." His cockiness had returned in full force, so it made my thoughts much easier to deliver.

"Then you will understand why I must decline. I'm an employee of your mother's, and with my dependence on the income that it provides me, it would be foolish for me to establish a relationship with you."

"Bella?" Esme calling my name startled me.

"Edward, would you mind if I spoke with Bella in private?"

The look of confusion he had on his face was a carbon copy of the look I knew I had. This was completely inappropriate and she had to back me on this. She held her hand out for me and I knew this wasn't a question as much as a direct order. I excused myself and followed her to the cooler.

It's funny how things that make us grounded and comfortable have a way of betraying us. The smell of flowers and the cooler used to do just that, but in this moment, a moment that I knew would change everything about me, they offered me no comfort.

"Bella….I need a favor."

_Beta Note: _

_If there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes, they__'__re mine, but please let us know so they can be fixed. Enjoy!_

_A/N_

Yes…it is what you think it is.

I'm starting to like our stumbling-tough-assed Edward. He is seriously flying blind here. Poor Bella doesn't know if she should shit or go blind. But as always, I love Esme.

_So_…..

We have Edward, who is at least trying, to change his ways…kinda. Bella, who just wants to live her life and be happy. Esme, who wants these two together and Carlisle who …well you have to pay attention to that sneaky bastard…he knows more than you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Bella, I'm sorry I was ease dropping, but he is my son and I just couldn't stand back and let him screw this up."

I could suddenly feel the chill of the cool air of the metal room we were standing in. I was at a disadvantage, because I didn't want to be rude and tell her to mind her own business. I had a real reason for staying here, at least, for the foreseeable future.

"It's no secret that my son has a certain popularity with the female population here in Chicago, but…"

I couldn't help myself for interjecting, "And has a girlfriend."

The word seemed to change gears in Esme's thought process and her tone began to change.

"Ah…Jessica."

This surprised me. She didn't have a simple phrase to say or not defend the poor girl, however, now that I think about it, she wasn't exactly pleasant to her the last time she visited the shop.

"Jessica is more of a …."

Just like her son, the words seemed unreachable.

"…convenience. She's there for him when he needs her to be. Although, a girlfriend would mean a relationship with feelings would have to exist and I can tell you with complete certainty that he doesn't care for her whatsoever."

In some crazy world, this admission Esme had just shared with me should have been this huge crane that she had hired to lift the tension in the room, but the drive took a wrong turn and failed to even show up.

"So…you're saying that she and Edward are….what's the word?" Closing my eyes, I tried to rid myself of the reality that seemed to be crushing me taking my ability to think rationally with it.

"Friends with benefits."

Her face free of dishonesty as she retorted, "It would if they were friends. They have a.…

arrangement."

I didn't need to hear anymore. I've never understood how women could put themselves in that type of situation. I could never treat sex as something so meaningless and casual. The confirmation that Edward did, only made my decision easier.

"Listen, I'm not going to even try and convince you that my son isn't a skirt chaser. I live in the real world and I know how my son is. I also know that recent events have placed a new light on how my son looks at the world around him."

As disrespectful as it was, I rolled my eyes opening the door and walking out. I had work to do. It was the reason I was hired and I wanted to forget this day had even happened.

"I know you don't care for Edward, but I know you care about me." Esme's voice called after me. She had the ability to make me want to give into her; make her happy. I wonder if she had this effect on Carlisle, or on all of the people in her life.

"I'm throwing a party for Edward's birthday. I want you there. For me…Bella."

That night after I closed the shop and made my way upstairs to my home, I couldn't stop

wondering what was going on behind Esme's carefully spoken words. Why was it so important for me to be at his birthday party? Did she think that he would turn into this amazingly, charming man at the stroke of midnight and he would sweep in and rescue me from the demons that Esme spoke of. Did she honestly think I wanted or needed to be rescued?

I sat beside my window, the lights from the street illuminating what appeared to be a calm and sleeping city. It was an illusion of course, and I knew this. The perfectly manicured grass that circled the massive oak trees lining the street. The couple of alley cats that searched for a stitch of food, Mr. Newton never disappointing them and leaving two cans of tuna in his entry stoop. The small amount of light that came glistening out of each store, giving just a hue of false security. Even the cracks in the side walk held secrets.

I continued to sit beside that window watching one by one, each street light turn off, as the sun made its grand appearance. Food held no desire for me as I quickly changed my clothes and headed down to the shop to get to work. Edward's party was to be no small affair with balloons and clowns. This birthday party was more like a small wedding and I had agreed to be a guest. I had, however, refused Edward's insistence that he pick me up. Even with Esme's words that they weren't together, I didn't feel like getting between him and Jessica. Although, it was right before he left, when he informed me she wasn't an invited guest. I wondered if that would make any difference to a woman like Jessica.

The party was planned to take place at Esme and Carlisle's home and I wondered just how big this house of theirs was. I had been creating centerpieces since I got here two hours ago and I still had twelve more to go. I guess I can't blame her, if I owned my own shop…

It was like a slap to my face by my own hand. Why was I so worried about keeping my job with Esme and her crazy need to get me and her man-whore son together? I could simply look around for an established shop and purchase it. With a huge smile at my brilliant, although slow at times brain, I hurried to finish with bubbling excitement of the prospects of being my own boss.

Angela had come in a very chipper mood this morning explaining that her fiancé, Ben, had called her early this morning. Further saying these events were few and far between as he wasn't

usually in cell phone range. She made love seem like something wonderful and worth achieving. But just like the false security of a sleeping city street, happiness was something in story books and daytime television. She had barely tied on her apron when a delivery guy came in with a

carafe of coffee and piping hot pastries. Angela nearly had an orgasm when she saw where they came from. The older man handed me a small card and then tipped his hat and left.

I asked you to let me buy you a cup of coffee. I never said you had to drink it with me. Please accept my apology and perhaps the next time you enjoy a cup, it can be with me.

- Edward

In the center of all of the flowers and greenery, I was speechless and confused. A part of me wanted to take him up on that offer, but another part screamed that he wasn't the type who did this on a regular bases. Just like my coffee, I needed it plain with no muss and no fuss. Edward Cullen was definitely an espresso; hot, strong and addictive.

Hours later, I was standing outside the castle that Esme called home. I wondered just what

exactly Carlisle did for a living to afford this size and grander of a house. The gate that circled the grounds had four different men guarding it. I didn't even give my name as I was welcomed four times by said guards. A fifth man stood outside my car door and opened it before I could even reach the handle. Looking around at all of the ladies that was dressed as if they were attending some opera performance, I wanted to feel under dressed, however, I had planned this. To show Edward that I wasn't the standard arm candy he was used to decorating himself with.

I hadn't even taken two steps inside the foyer when I was enveloped in arms that I knew all too well. Angela was like a kid in a candy store.

"I love coming to Esme's parties…the girl has serious party skills."

I hugged her back and couldn't help but giggle at her excitement. I wanted to tell her how

beautiful she looked in her pale blue dress, but the lights suddenly went out and music started blaring. A large spotlight turned on illuminating the center of the floor that wasn't even five feet from me. The song was one that I had heard many times before, but I knew this would be the one that took the prize. As Joe Elliott sang the words, "_Love me like a bomb_," I heard a very distinct voice behind me.

Turning I saw an Esme I had never seen before….a very, very, pissed off one.

I wanted to thank everyone who has placed Secrets on their favorites and following lists. Thanks to everyone who is not only reviewing, but for those who just hit the next button and keep reading. Thank you to my beta, Kim, who smacks me around and tells me when things are crazy and when things don't make a lick of sense. Also for encouraging me to write, when others have told me not to.

_Beta Note: Any mistakes are mine, so please let us know if you see something that doesn__'__t mesh and Cayce says I smack her around? She__'__s the slave driver. LOL_

_Recap__…__.._

Let's see. Edward started off as a complete jerk. He didn't give a shit about the women around him with the exception of his mother. He had no real excuse for this, just did. Bella was given a "golden ticket", if you will, when the man who she planned to marry was killed. Don't forget that she cared nothing for Jared as he didn't even give her an opportunity to say yes or no. Now, we have Edward who is literally blown away by Bella and her clear distain for him. Poor Eddie tried to be a gentleman and send the girl of his intent a lovely gift. Too bad he used someone he used to sleep with to do it. Now we have Bella, who really won't stand a chance against a very determined Esme.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

EPOV

The clock on the blue ray player mocked me making time seem to stand still. Nothing I enjoyed in the past seemed to make me happy anymore. On my way home tonight, I almost turned around and headed over to Tanya's house only to be stopped by the voice in my head telling me that Bella wouldn't approve if she ever found out. Why the fuck did I even care if Bella knew about that side of me? The side that constantly craved sex. The side that at least, used to crave it. In the past few weeks, I've let one of the guys take the normal delivery over to Tanya's. That hadn't happened…well ever.

"Hey man, all you got is one more bottle of Jack left. Do you want me to send for more?"

Once I decided against visiting Tanya, I called my friend Jasper and asked him to meet me at my house. Jasper worked for the family, but he was as close to me as Emmett was. He did a tour in the Army, but something happened and he got out a few years ago. He had come by one of the strip clubs we owned and broke up a fight that had gotten out of control. I watched from my office as he single handedly took on four guys like they were rag dolls. Once the fight was over, I told one of my guys to bring him up. I had Emmett do a background and had his entire life history before he even hit the stairs. He told me he was looking for a job, but due to the way he left the military, no one would hire him. I gave him a couple of test deliveries and a year later he was in my inner circle. He's one of the few men on the payroll who doesn't call me boss or agree with everything I say.

"No, one bottle ought to numb things."

Jasper sat down on the chair opposite me. He didn't badger me for why I invited him over, he had almost a sixth sense about him. Like he could read people from the inside; knew what they were feeling.

"I don't get it!" I shouted, tossing the remote that was on the cushion beside me. I had no fucking clue what it controlled.

"I told her I was sorry, which I never fucking do, by the way!" I quickly added the second half…completely unclear why I felt the need to.

"She still looked at me like I was some villain out to kidnap her and tie her to the train tracks." Where that came from, I have no fucking clue.

"Maybe you are." Jasper said while opening the bottle of Jack and pouring two glasses full. He pushed the second glass in my direction taking the other and leaning back into his seat.

"What the fuc…"

He cleared his throat returning his glass to the table. "This is a girl, I'm assuming, since you did say she?"

I nodded my head then let it drop to the back of the couch.

"Then this girl that you are referring to, maybe she doesn't know how to react to you. I mean, by the way you're talking, you're thinking she knows all about you. Maybe she hasn't a clue about you and feels like, when you turn on the charm, that you're famous for it and do it to all the women. In fact, she probably does feel like you're a villain and the train is headed her way."

Jasper gave me a new perspective to think about, and then as the norm, gave me silence to absorb it. Again the clock mocked me wishing it was time to see her again. This girl had me so twisted I didn't know which way to go.

"Did you ever consider for a second that she is the perfect girl for you?"

That sentence was on repeat all night. Even when I took matters into my own hand in the shower before I went to bed that night…another thing I hadn't done since I was in high school…Bella Swan was fucking me up.

Early the next morning, I called the pastry shop not far from my mother's shop. I spoke with the owner and with my family name thrown in the conversation, I had a variety of pastries and hot coffee on its way to Bella. My mother had called me shortly after and reported that she could see a slight change in Bella's face. She gave me hope that I was slowly making a crack in the wall standing between us. For the first time, I felt hopeful that I stood a small chance in changing her mind about me.

When Esme first started planning this party, she told me she would not be sending Jessica an invite. She mixed no words in her dislike for Jessica. She told my father that enough greedy gold-sucking-bitches would show up and cause the room to be monitored by metal detectors. She had her staff remove anything that wasn't nailed down and rented silverware and crystal. It was a harsh reality in our world that some could not be trusted.

My dad reminded me that I would need to show control as Alex Volturi had returned his RSVP and would be in attendance. Alex was the leader of another family that had for years wanted to partner up with us. Rumors floated around that he was broke and needed a new alliance. He was crazy if he thought for one second he would ever be invited to join this family.

When I arrived at my parent's home, I took a few minutes in my old room to make certain I had my self in control. I wanted Bella to see the kind of good guy that I had the potential to be, not that I wanted to be good all the time, but the potential was there. Maybe if she saw a few good things, the bad would fade away.

Making my way to my father's study, I seen car after car come through the gate. It had pissed me off when Bella refused to let me pick her up and bring her here with me tonight. Esme told me that maybe if I played my cards right, I could escort her home. I was counting on the only ace I had in my hand tonight.

Several weeks ago, I was contacted by Ben, Angela's fiancé. When Ben told Angela he had to ship out to Afghanistan, I took him aside and assured him that the family would look out for her. I gave him my word that I would keep her safe. He called to tell me that he had some unexpected leave come his way. He wanted to have a chance to see Angela, but the ticket was too much. I told him not to worry about it, that I would see that he was here for a few days. He thanked me and the plan was set in motion.

Angela was like a second little sister to me. She gave my mother so much joy that it seemed only right to give her some back. Only two people knew about Ben's surprise visit; myself and Ben. I had even disguised him as one of the waiters so my mom wouldn't see him. He was currently taking a long hot shower in the guest house. I would send one of the guys to get him when the time was right.

I had just seen Bella getting out of the car when several of the guys came into the room and informed me they had something for me. By the look on each of their faces, this wasn't going to end well. I was pulled down the stairs and just when I saw Bella standing beside a beautifully dressed Angela, the lights went out.

It didn't go unnoticed that she wasn't overly done up. Most of the women at this party would spend a small fortune on the dress they wore; always trying to out due the wife next to them. As the spotlight came on, and the music blared, all hopes of escorting Bella went right out of the window.

Hell, at this point, I would be lucky if she didn't disappear into the night after this.

_Recap__…__._

Okay, I have been laughing so hard at our dear, poor, Edward. Crazy how Bella has turned him on his ear by simply ignoring him. Can't say that I would find it as easy as she does, I mean the turning him completely down. However, I've never knowingly been involved with a member of organized crime, so I can't really relate. I can say, it's going to get interesting to see if Bella can continue to ignore him.

Cayce Poponea


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

BPOV

"I will kill them." Esme's words were crystal clear despite the volume of the music.

She was upset, and rightly so, for there in all of her glory, was a very naked Jessica dancing in the middle of a fake birthday cake. She didn't even have the decency to wear something to cover her nipples. She twisted and turned her head, her shiny locks dancing to the beat. Men stood with mouths open and eyes wide, adjusting parts in their southern regions. While wives stood with bubbly drinks clinched in their hands as their husbands showed no respect for them by not turning away. Not a single one of them did anything to stop her, only cheering louder as she continued to dance provocatively.

She almost seemed proud to show the room her naked form or perhaps she had some chemical courage. Whatever the circumstances, this was upsetting the hostess and had to be stopped. I looked around and found an afghan tossed across the back of a chase lounge. I quickly grabbed it and ran over to the still dancing Jessica. She tried to protest and I challenged the two men who were throwing money at her to stop me.

"You're pissing off Esme." I told her in a heated whisper.

It was clearly the magic phrase, because she quit fighting me and allowed me to help her off the platform and out of the room. The music suddenly stopped and the lights came back on. I wrapped my arms around her and headed to the nearest closed door that turned out to be a small bathroom. I locked the door behind us, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I could hear Esme shouting at someone to clean up this mess and demanding to know who was responsible.

"You think you're so much better than me."

Her statement threw me off guard. I had just rescued her from the wrath of a very pissed off Esme, and this is how she thanks me.

"What?" I questioned, my voice cracking from the shock.

"Just because everyone loves you and wants you to be with him, doesn't change what I am to him."

Taking in her now shaking form, I was certain it was from the coldness of this bathroom. Glancing around, I noticed another door that lead to a bedroom. I quickly opened the door and motioned for her to follow me. Surprisingly, her clothes were sitting on top of the dresser. She dropped the blanket and started to get dressed. I turned my back to give her privacy.

"He will be in my bed the second he figures out you're a frigid bitch."

I could care less what she had to say or feel about me. At the end of the day, it changed nothing in my world. However, it was clear that she knew something that I didn't, another secret that was being kept. I wanted to know what this one was.

"What exactly are you talking about?" I asked her.

Sitting on the bed, she buckled the high heeled shoe on her left foot. She was a fast dresser and I was grateful not to have her bare vagina on display anymore. I sat in the chair that was next to the bathroom. Jessica was an absolutely beautiful girl and could have her pick of men to love her. Why she chose to be the way that she is was beyond me. Maybe she didn't know any different; know that there are other choices for her out there.

"I tried to tell him over and over that I could be what he needed, but I already knew it was pointless. He has to marry a respectable woman, one that his family would approve of. No amount of soap and makeup can make me a lady."

I watched as she applied her lips stick in the mirror. She was very precise with the swipe of the red stick. She was an artist with that makeup. She certainly had a future if she tried. Makeup artists were hot commodities in the professional world. Movie studios didn't care if you earned a few dollars on a pole or on your back as long as their actor looked good on camera.

"But don't think for a second that I won't be waiting for him in that bed he pays for. That I won't do everything to him that you refuse or he refuses to do to you. You may have his ring and his name, but I will have his deepest desires, his fantasies come true…any time he wants. And there isn't anything you can do about it."

I wanted to shake her. Ask her if she could really accept being something that Edward would use for his own pleasure. But then it hit me…

"Jessica….you say that I'm the one the family has chosen; that Edward has to marry a lady. Why?...Why can't he marry whom he chooses? I mean he must care about you if he gives you a place to live."

I was counting on Jessica still being stirred up and having a loose tongue. I may not want to be a part of this game, but I certainly wanted to know who was playing.

She looked at me then rolled her eyes before taking out another brush and starting to coat mascara on her already long lashes.

"Like you don't already know the answer to that."

"Enlighten me. If you're going to accuse me of all of these things, I should know the entire story."

Being with Jared, I had learned the fine art of asking the correct questions to get the information you need; leaving them thinking they haven't told you the secret they were keeping. Sometimes what you learned, you wished you could give back. The truth, however, wasn't a gift you could return.

"He has to have a wife or at least be heading in that direction. His uncle told me that his parents suggested you."

I was startled by the term, "Uncle?" I questioned.

She shook her head while twisting a curl around her finger before spraying it with something. Her smile giving her away…she had even deeper secrets than anyone knew about.

"I learned a long time ago that you don't ever keep all your eggs in one basket. Edward can toss me into the streets anytime he sees fit. I keep my options open. His uncle Aro is a good…friend, with an open wallet for me."

It was clear that Jessica wasn't as stupid as I had pegged her for. She knew how to play the men in her world to her advantage. I suspected that Edward had no idea she was making the rounds so to speak.

"Anyway, Esme hates me and I know she's the one who poisoned him against me. She wants this perfect family to surround her Sunday dinner table. Aro tells me some bullshit about not having to look across the table at a guy who knows what your wife's snatch looks like, but that's pretty much impossible in this circle."

I was stunned into silence. I knew that several of the men that came into the shop had a number of women they knew, but this seemed to be taking that to an entire new level. Was this a family of wife sharing? If so, why was Esme so upset about Jessica? It would seem that being the way she was would work perfectly into that life style.

"So, let me see if I have this straight." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You and Edward are together."

Her face dropped as she picked up her hair brush and ran it smoothly through her hair.

"No, we aren't…together."

I twisted my face in confusion, but she smiled quickly as she corrected me.

"We have an arrangement. He gives me what I need and I give him what he needs."

Taking in a deep breath as she clarified my inaccuracy, although, she made it sound so much worse.

"Sorry…you and Edward have an arrangement. He understands that you have a similar arrangement with several of his friends."

Her eyes became wide, her brush fell to the floor, and she quickly spun around crossing the room standing before me.

"No! No, no. You can never tell Edward about his uncle." Her voice was frantic and her face was full of fear.

She reached out and took my hand in hers and I noticed she was trembling.

"Please Bella, I know you don't like me, but please don't tell."

The desperation in her voice was enough to scare me. For whatever reason, she needed my help; I could give her that.

"Of course. And for the record, I don't know you enough to not like you." I patted her cold trembling hand. There was more to this fear then she was willing to share and I knew if I found out the tale behind it, my life would change forever.

"Thank you." She whispered. Turning she went back over to the mirror.

"Again, you have arrangements. Edward has to marry to please his parents. He has not chosen you and the family is encouraging him to pursue me. Anything I'm forgetting?"

Jessica nodded her head with each point I crossed off. Tilting my head, I thought about how to word my last thought, so she would have a clearer picture of how I felt in all of this.

"Jessica, there is only one thing you're forgetting in all of this, well actually, everyone is forgetting."

She looked puzzled while placing both her hands on the dresser and looked at me.

"I have no desire to be a part of all of this."

_**Beta Note**_:

So, Bella thinks she was chosen for Edward to marry, when actually, he wants to get to know her; doesn't have anything to do with being chosen. I think Jessica is running her mouth.…Oh I can see the cluster f*** that's going to happen. *shakes head*…Kim

Recap….

I can't help it, I really feel sorry for Edward. There is simply no way he knew about this. Listening to Jessica tell her side of the story made me feel just a little compassion for her. Clearly she is a product of her environment.

So, what do we have at this point? Well, besides an extremely pissed off Esme, we have one Bella Swan who wants to just be happy and live her dream. One Edward Cullen, who in a short amount of time, has completely had his entire world turned around by a pair of brown eyes. Overwhelmingly everyone loves Esme, who seems to really be running the show. However, I would seriously keep my eyes on Carlisle.

Cayce Poponea


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

BPOV

"Are you out of your mind?" Jessica shouted at me, turning around quickly with her hair whipping around her head.

"Do you have any idea what that man can offer you? Can you not see what you would miss out on? I mean, look at this house and tell me that you would pass on being the envy on every woman in that room?" She screeched as she pointed to the wall behind me.

"Can you really not see the amount of security he could provide you? The vacations and the clothes? The car you would drive and the time you would have on your hands? Your children would have the best education and you would have endless access to all of his money?"

Jessica just threw her hands in the air hopelessly when I wouldn't argue back with her. She was serious in her rant about all the things she couldn't believe I would willingly give up. I waited patiently while she attempted to catch her breath, calm down to a level where she could understand my words.

"Is that what you want from him? From the relationship I mean. Vacations and money and…material things?"

Waving her back and forth and resumed her grooming. "What else is there...isn't that more than enough?"

She hadn't given this enough thought, or as it seemed, concentrated on the wrong things. I was about to give her something to think about.

"Although, those things are nice. Money is something I can provide for myself. I can buy my own clothes, and if I wanted a car, I would go out and buy one. As for this house and the furnishing, they are nice, but in the end…they are just things. And if the ladies out in that room don't care for me as I am, then I have no use for them. I learned a long time ago, that the one person you can truly count on is yourself. I make my own decisions and provide my own way. I never need to rely on someone to look favorably on me to keep me around; use me for their pleasure."

She didn't even blink as she was clearly taking in what I was saying. Maybe, just maybe, she could see things in a new light. It was never too late to turn things around.

"But in all of those things you just shared with me, you never once mentioned the one that would be the most important to me."

I stood up and made my way to the door to leave. I would rejoin the party out there and make certain Esme had cooled off. I wondered if he even knew she was going to do this in the first place.

"You never mentioned being in love. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my time on earth with a man who didn't love me. Because to me, all of those things are pointless if you're crying yourself to sleep at night. Now, I'm going out there and making sure the coast is clear for you. I would sneak out the back as quickly as you could if I were you."

Turning to leave, Jessica called my name.

"Bella?"

Looking over my shoulder, I answered, "Yes?"

Her hair brush was still in her hand while she gathered her large purse and started walking in my direction.

"For the record, they paid me a thousand dollars to pop out of that cake."

I nodded my head in understanding. I wouldn't have done it for all the money in the world, but that was only one of the differences between Jessica and me.

Once I gave Jessica the all clear, she hugged me and actually thanked me.

"You gave me something to really think about." Hugging her back I wished her good luck. I honestly hoped she was on the path to a new life, only time would really tell.

I noticed Angela talking with three very beautiful women and decided to catch up with her later. I had just rounded the corner when a very tall and very blonde woman blocked my path.

"Hello, I'm Rose, Edward's sister." Her hand was out requesting I offer her mine in return.

"Care to take a walk with me?" She requested pulling my hand instead of shaking it.

We walked by a number of people while heading further into the enormous house. I felt like I was being invited into the heart of the home. I watched in awe while men moved completely to the side so that we could pass. Rose always said hello to each person we passed. She made it a point to welcome several women who had managed to get her attention. She, like her mother, was graceful and kind. I actually felt slightly guilty for thinking Esme could be involved with wife sharing. Jessica had led my mind to a place it had no business venturing. Once we reached a room that overlooked what I thought to be a garden, Rose stopped in the center of the room with her hands clasped in front of her. A man that was standing off to the side, instructed everyone to leave the room. Once the glass French doors were closed, Rose started speaking.

"I'm sorry for listening to your conversation with Jessica, but I was getting ready in the next room and couldn't help but hear." I'm sure my face showed the panic I felt as she knew the truth that Jessica had confided in me.

"Don't worry Bella. I have known for some time that Uncle Aro has been tapping her ass. My brother is a big boy and if he wants to stick his dick in a hundred contaminated pussies then so be it. The problem I have with Jessica, and honestly the majority of the women we passed on the way in here, is they are out for themselves. She is willing to do anything she can to get on top. I agree with my mom and dad that you are perfect for Edward."

I lowered my head and closed my eyes as she spoke the latter. I was honestly sick of this song and dance. Edward wasn't the type of man that I went for. I needed honesty in my life, more than money and material things.

"Bella, please hear me out before you get upset and leave."

Her words surprised me because that was exactly what I was about to do. I had always been told I had a hard to read face, but it would seem Miss Rosalie was immune to my gift.

"When I graduated college, my father offered to set me up in whatever business I wanted. Mom, of course, wanted me to settle down, get married, and have children. I wanted to make something of myself on my own. I could have taken daddy's money, sat back and lived comfortably, but I wanted to feel good about myself at the end of the day. Just like you, I only wanted to rely on myself. Until recently, I've denied myself even a steady relationship with the man I've been in love with since I was old enough to appreciate the male species."

She was a blonde version of me, minus the desire to have a relationship. And honestly, we were the same there as well. I mean, if you have to be truthful with anyone, it damn sure better be yourself. I would love to have a man who thought the world of me, to add to what I brought to the table and yet be able to stand alone. I just didn't believe the guy I had in mind existed.

"Now, it's no secret that my brother has appreciated the female species to the fullest. But if I had to have one person in my corner, it would be him. Bella, he is as loyal as they come and even though he has never been in a position to prove he can be committed to a single woman, I believe in my heart that he can."

I walked over to a couch across the room taking one of the pillows and throwing it to the other end to sit down. Rose followed my lead and we were silent for several minutes. When I felt like I had all of my thoughts together, I was ready for her to hear what kind of mind set I had.

"You know Rose, this entire night has been one revelation after another." I huffed in uncertainty.

"I came to this party as a good will gesture to your wonderful mother. Within minutes of being here, I was introduced to some very private parts of a woman that I barely know, then to learn that she was basically used by men to exploit their desire; show their friend a good time. Then I get an ear full from said girl and I learned things about people around me that I can never unlearn. Furthermore, during all of this and all of the encouragement toward getting closer to your brother and becoming a part of your family, not one person has asked me a very important question."

She smiled this completely perfect crest smile and it made it difficult to not like her. I wanted to hate her and all of the things I have been exposed to since I walked in those doors.

"No one, including myself, has bothered to ask what you want."

I only nodded my head yes, as she hit the bull's eye.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Bella, I have thought of nothing else since my parents first mentioned they had you in their sights. But I also know that my brother objected to the meddling, although, he would never admit it to anyone. I know my brother, and I can tell you that if he wasn't really interested and let me just reiterate that right now." She did this crazy swirl with her hand that caused her shoulder to rock back and forth.

"…that if he wasn't interest in getting to know you, his ass would have been in one of his clubs or at the house that you already know he pays for. Instead, he has been holed up in that pile of rubble he calls a house. You may not know me very well and I certainly want that to change, but please, please, look past his history and have a simple drink with the guy."

Rose and I exchanged numbers and she swore she would stop by the shop really soon. She gave me a new angle to look at. One from a person who knew the true Edward. I was finding that he seemed to be a different person to different people. However, it was what I seen in the next room that helped seal my fate.

I needed to wish Edward a happy birthday and make certain Esme was ok. I walked back down the hall until I heard Angela's unmistakable laugh. She was talking to Carlisle and Esme and it would appear that whatever was being said was hilarious. I walked slowly over and joined them.

"Oh Bella, I thought for sure the strip show had scared you off." Carlisle chuckled as he pulled Esme into his side.

Even a blind man could see how much they loved each other. Esme was a lucky woman to have a man who clearly adored her. It puzzled me how Edward could have grown up in an environment like this and have the kind of lifestyle he has now.

"Oh, it would take slightly more to scare me off." I chuckled with him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The smooth voice of, none other than, Edward came from behind me. I turned in time to see him come and stand between his mother and Angela. He placed his arms around both ladies and Angela leaned into him.

"How you doing, love?" He questioned Angela.

"I'm good, Edward." She replied with a sigh. Her sadness was so thick you could feel it. I wished I could bottle it up and throw it away for her.

"Listen, I know it's been a struggle for you with Ben gone, but I have something that might bring a smile to your face."

It was then I noticed the uniformed and very handsome man who was standing close by holding flowers and wearing a killer smile. He crossed the room quickly while Edward grasped Angela's shoulders and turned her around. I'm fairly certain that a dog in three counties over heard her scream. She was in his arms and the flowers were completely forgotten. Edward bent over to retrieve the delicate petals. Esme had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were over flowing with tears.

With the flowers still in hand, he came to stand beside me and we both watched as Angela was wrapped completely around the waist of the young solider.

"I take it this is Ben." I said between giggles.

Edward told me the story about helping him come home even though he would have to head back in four short days.

"He is a great guy and Ang is like my little sis. I couldn't not help them."

When I looked into his eyes I saw, for the first time, another side of Edward. A side that didn't have an agenda and had nothing to win. He did this to make someone in his life happy.

This was a side of Edward that I could get very close to.

_**Beta Note**__:_

A lot happening in this chapter. For the first time since I have been reading fan fiction, I'm actually hoping for a better life for Jessica. I'll probably chew on my words later though. ~Kim

See I told you Edward would change. Even the toughest man to walk the planet has a soft side for something.

I know Rose is different in this fiction. Alice is as well….I just needed a change, some of you agree.

_Recap_:

Edward started off as a cold blooded man-whore. Bella was a smart girl who took a chance to start a new life. Now we have two people who have been tossed onto each other worlds. Bella just wanted to have a normal life and Edward is being "forced" to settle down so that he can take over the family. With all of Edward's attributes, Bella is completely turned off by him. He has stumblingly tried to win her attention only to fail miserably; with the sins of his past. Finally, he is able to show Bella a side of him that not many people get to see. It will be interesting to see what happens when more secrets are revealed between the two.

Cayce Poponea


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

EPOV

Was it even possible for my birthday to get any worse? I had to watch as my mother nearly had a heart attack, in part to the naked girl in her foyer, and part to the fact that she knew exactly who was responsible. I was now twenty six and my party was geared toward my age. My mother had spent countless hours making this night special for me. Yet, I stand here and watched the clowns, that I call friends, turn this into a circus. Their ring leader and one of Carlisle's legitimate business associates, Felix, was throwing money at her and laughing. He may not be directly involved with the family business, but his attitude and the way he was conducting himself told a different story.

Bella shocked and amazed me when she wrapped a blanket around Jessica. She had sealed her fate in doing what she did. I sent a text to one of my guys to be ready in the morning to move her things out of the condo. I would give her a couple of days at a motel to find somewhere else to live, but things between her and I would change.

Bella had shown me that my mother was correct in her insistence that Bella had the type of character I needed to be around. She stood against the crowd when she ushered Jessica out of the room. She would be worth the sacrifices I would need to make in order to have her around me.

My mother wasn't the type of woman to be trifled with. She took her role as my father's wife very seriously, and yet, was tough as nails. She showed everyone in the room what happens when you interfere with her carefully laid plans. Felix was currently being dragged out of the room by my mother holding his ear. She was shouting at him in Italian that he was a pompous ass.

Esme was from an Italian background and from an early age she had only spoken it when she was very upset or trying to be romantic with Carlisle. There was no doubt that she was beyond mad, or rather, pissed as fuck right now. I motioned for Jasper to follow her and Felix out of the room. I knew my mom always had a gun on her at all times, but I didn't want to give her a reason to use it.

"She's going to want to completely gut that bathroom tomorrow."

My poor dad. He was currently pounding down the scotch as he watch alongside me the events that was happening around us. He was right. My mom would want to have everything stripped out of that bathroom with its current occupants, Jessica…not Bella. I wanted so bad to go and make sure everything was alright, but I just knew, deep inside, that Bella was more like my mother than I give her credit for.

I tried to get away from the conversation going on around me about a shipment that was scheduled for tomorrow when I saw my sister approach Bella. Of all the people in my world, it was Rose, who I trusted the most. She was the only person who could tell when I was lying and when I was telling the truth. She was always there when I was in a bad situation and she was the first one to help me. She was also the most protective of me. She was either going to sing my praises or give Bella directions on how to get rid of me once and for all. There was no point in trying to stop her as she wasn't afraid of me in the least. A trait she learned early in life when we fought like cats and dogs. Now, I dared a motherfucker to mess with her.

Felix came by and apologized before he left, wishing me well and that he would see me in a couple of days. He knew he would pay for the shit he pulled. My mother's humiliation of him was the least of his worries. I didn't have to question he would be paying a steep price for his actions.

"You ready to see your girl?" I questioned Ben while I attempted to find Angela in the crowed.

"I was born ready for that girl."

Ben and I had gone over what would happen once he got in the room. I told him not to worry about Angela having to work, because I knew my mother and Bella would insist she take time off. Watching Angela jump into his arms made me a very jealous man. Another change that I felt since the brown-eyed girl came in like a freight train and derailed my world.

I ordered a drink from the bar and smiled at the men standing around the bar drinking. Staring down at the brown liquid in my glass, I tried to understand the changes that had taken over me in such a short period of time. Hell, it was only a few weeks ago, I was calling Jessica a stupid cunt and tossing her out of my bed. I called Jessica names like that all the time. Although, the thought of doing that to Bella made my blood boil. I never wanted her to doubt me. Shaking my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts, I returned my attention back to the happy couple.

"Edward, I'm told you helped get me my Ben back. Thank you so much!" Angela's arms wrapped around me, her tears were staining my shirt, but I didn't give a shit. I had lots of shirts, but only one Angela.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that. Now, no more tears, this is a happy time."

"Come on, let's introduce Bella to Ben." Angela's voice was so happy that I couldn't tell her no. I really wanted for her to take Ben back to her apartment, stay naked and happy for the next four days.

When I got closer to the group, I caught the tail end of Ben talking to Bella about her name.

"…that short for anything? I mean it's not a name you hear every day, although, a guy in my unit has a friend back home with the same name."

Bella smiled keeping her eyes on Ben while he spoke; she was great that way. My father always said, that if a person was looking away when you were talking to them, chances are they weren't listening very closely. Ben had Bella's full attention.

"Really? That is unusual."

It didn't slip passed me that Bella didn't answer his question. I was instantly on guard. I moved closer in hopes of asking the question for myself.

"Jake told me that he had managed to get a last minute flight out so that he could visit with his father. He didn't think he would, since he flew home recently when his brother died. Sad story there…"

It was slight, but I caught it. The clinch of her fist as Ben spoke of his friend. Angela reminded Ben that it was getting late and they needed to head home. He agreed and shook hands with everyone and thanked me again. I noticed he had left his hat on the side board and I purposefully waited for him to get outside before I excused myself to return it. He was actually heading back up the walk way when I was walking out the door.

"Hey man, thanks. It would have sucked to have to replace this damn thing."

"No problem," I responded handing him his hat.

"Remember what I said, I don't want to see her at work until your back on that plane."

His laughter assured me I had him in a mindset that he wouldn't question what I was about to ask.

"Hey, I heard you mention your friend…" I deliberately made it seem like I was trying to

remember the guy's name, as if he had given it already.

"Jake?" He responded.

"Yeah, Jake Smith." I added.

"Did I say Smith? Hell, that's my Sergeant's last name. No, Jake is actually Jacob Black."

I laughed with him before I covered my tracks. "Well, let your buddy know if he needs anything while he's back, feel free to call me."

"I will and thank you again."

I waved goodbye to him while he backed Angela's car out of her parking spot. I waited until I saw the taillights of the car disappear before I dug my phone out of my pocket.

"Emmett, get me everything you can on a Jacob Black that is currently stationed in

Afghanistan."

A/N:  
Some of you have expressed your dislike of my recap and so this is my thank you and waving of my hand at you. This is as far as you need to read and I will see ya on Sunday. (Really? Readers don't like the Recap? Hmmm…~~Kim)

Recap….

Good Lord! Edward cannot catch a break! I can't imagine what he's going to find out about Ben's buddy back in Afghanistan.

Cayce Poponea


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

BPOV

When I first started working for the flower shop in Forks, I had a customer come in looking for potted plants. He had on ripped jeans and his shirt was full of holes. I actually questioned if his credit card was genuine or if it was stolen as he looked like a homeless man. As he was leaving, one of our regular ladies came in and informed me that the gentleman who had just left was the third richest man in the country. He had a summer house just outside of town and he came here to get away. Having that experience should have taught me that you can never judge a book by its cover.

And even after the time I spent with Jared, who had the entire town snowed by his good deeds, I still managed to pass judgment based on situations. I had to stop this. Edward and his family proved to be good people and despite his sexual provocativeness, which in reality, I haven't even seen firsthand. I am basing my opinion of Edward on conversations I'm overhearing and the words of people that have yet to prove their worth.

Still, in my gut…I feel I'm missing something.

After Edward dropped me off and made certain I was safely behind locked doors, I had time to really evaluate what had transpired at his party. Jessica was a product of her environment. She had chosen to place her ability to take care of herself on the desires of men. Desires that have a history of changing…frequently. Still, I found no real reason not to be a friend to her. She clearly had feelings for Edward, feelings that sadly he didn't seem to return, and yet she was loyal to him, to their relationship. At the end of the day, loyalty like that was rare and I don't think Edward has a true idea of how fortunate he is. She seemed very adamant that he was in pursuit of me for the purpose of finding a wife and I had to chuckle at that thought. Men such as Edward, with the kind of reputation he was rumored to have, don't settle. As I told Jessica, I expect the man I chose as my forever will love me with a passion that I deserve. I'm not certain a man like I have pictured even exists. My Mr. Perfect would have to do something to show me that he was all in, something completely unselfish, even if that action risked losing me.

Then there was the issue with Ben. Could his friend Jake be the same Jake? Would it mattered if it was, surely his Jake would not come here without warning? If that situation ever came into fruition, I could simply head out of town or find myself with unavoidable plans. Leaving the chance for meeting his Jake an impossibility. My Jake would never know where I went off to.

I enjoyed getting to the shop first thing in the mornings, long before most people have their first notion to get out of bed. I'm at my most happiest with my hands dirty from working. However, this morning I found the shop wasn't its usual quiet retreat, because both Esme and Edward were sitting in her office. I had no choice, but to stop and say hello.

"Good morning." I said sticking my head in and then just as quickly ducked out. My thinking was, that if I can be quick, I can sneak off and they'd soon forget me.

"Oh, good morning, sweetheart. We were just discussing you." Esme's sweet voice and honest words acted like a harvester, punching large holes into my wishes causing them to tumble to the ground.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" In all honesty, her being here this morning was a bit of a surprise considering how late the party ran.

"Of course not, Edward gave me a ride this morning. It seems he was eager to have coffee with a certain someone." Esme's eyes were bright and she winked at Edward. He returned the wink and added a smile of his own.

"Good morning beautiful, I heard you have a weakness for hazelnut." Edward spoke as he lifted a takeout cup that I presumed was full of coffee. We all have our vices and hazelnut flavored coffee was at the top of my list. I reminded myself that I needed to give Edward a chance to show me who he really was, behind the rumors and bad gossip.

"Well, you would be correct. I adore hazelnut coffee."

Standing, he walked towards me, his outstretched hand passing me the cup of liquid gold. As soon as the cup was in my hand, I closed my eyes and breathed in its bold fragrance. Before I took a sip, I noticed Edward kiss his mother on her cheek and whisper something in her ear. When he turned in my direction, I took a moment to take him in. Every time I see him, he wears a perfectly tailored suit, matching tie and his shoes were always polished and I assumed expensive.

Today was different though, he looked different. He was in a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. On his right forearm, I noticed just a hint of a tattoo, not enough to see clearly what it was, only that it was there. For me this was a contradiction in terms, as the suits he normally domed, called for a more reserved individual…unless said man was a member of organized crime. I pushed that though to the side. Edward Cullen and his family didn't seem to fit that bill. Esme was far too refine and cultured to have ties to such things. Although…I have never questioned what Edward did for a living.

"Care to take a walk with me?"

Slightly embarrassed at being caught thinking such crazy thoughts, I smiled and nodded my head like an idiot. Edward gestured to the front of the store and I fell in step with him. The store wasn't due to open for a few more hours, but I didn't want to be gone long. Angela was going to be out due to Ben being home and we were usually busy on Saturdays. The street was still damp from what I assumed must have been a late night rain shower. The air was thick with moisture and the breeze was cool and refreshing.

"I wanted to thank you again for coming last night. I'm also very sorry that things turned out how they did. I had no idea Jessica had anything like that planned." He spoke with such clear conviction; no pretense in his words or ulterior motives.

"My mom was very direct in not inviting her to begin with." Taking a sip from his own cup and then smiling his crooked grin at me.

"Why is that?" I blurted out. "Why does your mother not care for your girlfriend or friends with benefits? I know you've said you have an arrangement." I was waving my free hand around as I spoke, but Edward's eyes never wavered from mine as he listened.

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to sound judgmental. It's just…I firmly believe that when two people fall into bed, one of them comes out with feelings, and it's clear to me that Jessica has some heavy feeling for you."

Maybe it was none of my business, but it was the subject matter I wanted to discuss. Edward took in a deep breath, smiled and shook his head.

"Jessica has feeling for my money and what I can give her. I would wager that she has no clue what being in a relationship even means."

His words surprised me, not his opinion on Jessica, but how he seems ok with them.

"And yet you keep her around?" My words hung in the air, heavier than the moisture that surrounded us.

"What about you, any hearts left in your wake?" His question seemed to hold a hint of humor.

"Me? No. No broken hearts or friends with benefits. I'm just not made that way." I tossed him a quick glance, but I knew I needed to defuse my words.

"Don't get me wrong, its fine for some people, just not something I ever wanted."

Edward only nodded his head taking a long drink from his cup.

"When I was a little boy, my mom would bring me to work with her. There was this little candy shop ran by this Russian couple." He pointed the cup in the direction of the store at the end of the row. It was now a news stand, the owner still setting up today's papers.

"She would give me money and I would run there as fast as I could to get these caramel candies that were made right before your eyes. I would spend every penny to have that amazing flavor. When the shop closed, I thought my life was over. I begged my father to make them come back. He didn't tell me at the time, but the couple that ran it had been receiving threats. People wanted them to leave because they were different. My father helped them set up a new store in a different part of Chicago. He brought me this huge box of the caramel candy and told me it had to last me. They ended up moving back to Russia due to an illness. But to this day, I can still smell that sugar cooking and almost taste the sweet caramel."

Edward shared story after story of growing up here. About the first time he met the Papas and how his uncle made it a point to eat lunch there every day. People found out he ate there and they started to come in and eat as well. We continued to walk and I listened intently to all of his stories, he was so descriptive that I could almost see him as a little boy riding his bike down the side walk, chasing cats with lit firecrackers, and eating that candy.

We had started back toward the shop when Mrs. Smith, who ran a specialty shop, was trying to carry some heavy boxes into her store. Edward quickly shouted for her to leave them in her car as he hurried down the street in her direction. He retrieved the boxes from her car and carried them into the store for her. She placed her hand on his face, then kissed each of his cheeks in thanks.

This was a side to Edward I found myself liking. As we entered the store, I noticed that Esme was already elbow deep in several arrangements. I walked quickly around the counter and tossed on my apron.

"Bella, thank you for the wonderful conversation. I thoroughly enjoyed it." His eyes sparkled and his cheeks were pink from the chill of the air.

"Mom, I will call you later. I have a meeting with dad in a few minutes."

He kissed her goodbye and left the store while Esme continued to place flower after flower into the vases before her. I watched as Edward slid into his sleek black car when it hit me. He never asked if he could see me again.

**A/N:**

Thank you, thank you to everyone who is reading and sending me such encouraging reviews. I love how many theories you guys have come up with about the relationship.

Thank you to my beta who ALWAYS makes this readable.

********To those who hate my recap…stop reading here and I'll see you on Thursday. Thanks again for reading!

**Recap….**

Well…well…well.. It seems Bella is seeing Edward in a new light. I'm willing to bet that the meeting he is having with Carlisle is directly related to what Emmett found out about Jake. I can't wait to see that conversation. I'm telling you, Carlisle is a smart cookie…Cayce Poponea


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19  
EPOV

Reading people had always been a strong suit of mine. My Uncle Aro told me it was a gift from the angels and that I should trust it always. This time, I didn't want to, I wanted to believe that everything was as it seemed when it came to Bella. I wanted to take her as the sweet and beautiful woman that she appeared to be.

Sitting on my couch listening to the rain while it hit the windows that posed as my roof, it was the one thing that made me sink so much money into the place. I loved the light it allowed during the day and the solace and almost lullaby it gave me when it rained. However, the sweet sound gave me no rest tonight.

My meeting with Emmett left me with more questions than answers.

I watched and listened to the conversation held behind closed doors, and I became more drawn to her. When Bella turned from the door, I thought she would have something derogatory to say to Jessica, but it was the complete opposite.

"Jessica, I can't help but wonder why you aren't't wearing a thousand dollar dress and standing next to Edward."

Jessica in her usual fashion acted like a twelve year old girl and huffed.

"Because, I was told I wasn't invited. When the guys approached me about doing this surprise for Edward, I couldn't wait to help, and when they told me how much they were willing to pay me, it sealed the deal. I don't try to be something I'm not. I'll never be a lady and walk in the same circles as Esme. Some days that bothers me and some days not."

Bella listened to her and gave her all the time she needed to answer the question.

Then she knocked me on my ass when she responded. "You're wrong you know, I mean about the lady part. You can be anything you want to be. If it's a girl who pops out of birthday cakes naked or the Secretary of State. It's all in your drive and ambition. Jessica, don't let anyone tell you that you can't change your destiny."

Bella Swan was a special brand of lady. She made it clear that she didn't want what other people wanted from me, money and/or power. Hell, she made it clear that she wanted very little from me. She had the ability to change the people around her, not only with her talent with creating beautiful flowers, but with her genuine words of wisdom, her honesty and selflessness.

Emmett had given me a copy of that conversation after he gave me the information that rested in the manila envelope I tossed on my bar. I couldn't look at it anymore. The words that stained the paper in that envelope would seal my fate with Bella. She would hate me and that was something I just couldn't face. Tossing back the rest of my drink and throwing the glass against the wall, I'm just like my father. I fell in love with a woman who didn't want me. But just like my father, I didn't care…I wanted her, guilt be damned.

The rain stopped some time before five, I showered and made a call to my mom. She told me to meet her at the shop and she would stay while I spoke with Bella. I had to make her see that I was a decent kind of guy beneath the dirt and grime that my position painted on me. As I left the shop with Bella, I leaned over and asked my mom to say a special prayer to the saint of lost causes. She brushed my cheek like she did when I was little.

Mom had suggested I share a side of me that no one else knew. It was nice to relive those memories as a child with no cares or no worries. As we grew closer to the store, I knew my time with her had come to an end. I had to meet with my dad, get advice from him, and confide this secret that would possibly destroy the most precious woman I had decided to make mine. I took one last look around the street and climbed into my car.

How just one question, one inquiry, can change your whole world.

My father had insisted that Emmett be involved in this meeting. He had sent James to do some clean up down in Louisiana and from his sources down there, the situation had resolved itself. James had been very illusive as to his whereabouts. He even missed the party last night, which was not like him at all. My dad had been leery of James in the last few years, telling me that he was keeping both eyes out for him. So far, he had been clean and I began to think my dad was losing it.

"So, tell me what we have Emmett." My father, ever in control, no doubt already knew every word Emmett was about to say.

"I've been monitoring street cams and I found the wanna-be gang that is targeting Mrs. Cullen's street. I don't have a positive ID on them yet, but I did find them over on Greyson Ave. It seems they have a new member with them though; a girl known on the streets as Kitty. I have the three of them going into a building and escorting her to a black truck last night."

The flickering image showed the quick movements of the four as they walk down the street. Kitty dressed in hooker heels and a full length fur coat. I wouldn't question it if it wasn't the middle of summer. It had been cooler than usual, but not cold enough for a fur coat

"As you can see, the tag is blocked from the camera view. It's that way each time I get a look at it, almost as if they know where the camera is."

I shifted in my chair and noticed my father do the same.

"James hasn't been to his house in a few weeks and none of his girls have seen him, although, he sends each of them flowers weekly. Angela told me he has a standing order, and apparently Bella has been filling the orders lately."

Emmett and my father turned to look at me. He must have told my father what he shared with me last night, the look of pity was obvious on both of their faces. Emmett's phone started ringing and he looked to my father for permission to answer.

"It's Rose."

Magic words it seemed, as my father waved him off. When Emmett left the room, I took the opportunity to address the current dilemma that kept me awake last night. Tossing the envelope on his desk, my eyes never left his, I wanted to see his reaction.

"Something tells me you did a little investigation." My father's voice was slightly condescending. He knew what was in that folder.

"You knew?" My tone disbelieving now.

He eased back into his chair, resting his left arm on the side of the leather seat he loved so much.

"Of course I knew, do you think for one second I would allow your mother to spend time with someone who I knew nothing about?"

How stupid could I be? I had allowed my desire to cloud my judgment.

"Edward, when will you get it through your head I know most of everything that goes on in this town? With one exception."

He pointed his finger in my direction finishing his sentence. "What you plan to do about it."

It was a very good question, one that I didn't have an answer for.

"Dad…"

I always knew what I was doing, where I was going, but right now I felt like I was standing at a cross roads. If I chose to be honest, it would destroy any chance I had to be with Bella. If I chose to lie to her, I faced the possibility that when she learned the truth she would hate me even more.

"Son, I can't tell you what to do, but I will say that maybe you should hold off telling her. I mean, you don't know all of the details of their relationship."

I cut him off, something I was taught was rude when dealing with the head of the family.

"Carlisle…I killed her fiancé, a man she was in love with, swore her faithfulness to; hell, shared a bed and a life with. I took all that away, how can I not expect her to hate me?"

My head fell into my hands, the heaviness in the room was crashing down on my shoulders.

"Edward, you did what you had to do for this family. Just like I had to have her checked out for the same reason. There is more to that girl than what meets the eye."

Snapping my head up, my curiosity was definitely peaked now.

"Listen, she was engaged to a known drug dealer, counterfeiter, and gang leader. She had to be aware of his activities, as a matter of fact, I know she was."

Giving him a puzzled look, "How?"

He opened his desk drawer removing a large folder and sliding it across the desk to me.

"She was the sole beneficiary on a life insurance policy on Jared Black."

I opened the file and sitting on top was a copy of a cashed check for half a million dollars. Turing the page, there was copies of a bill of sale for a century old truck, a deed to a house in Forks, Washington, Jared's death certificate, and the death certificate for a Charles Swan; no question that was her father.

"What young woman from a small town thinks about life insurance? Furthermore, what would cause her to uproot herself and move half way across the country?"

I turned page after page finding her high school graduation, college acceptance letters, and credit reports. Everything pointed to a normal American girl.

"If she knew what Jared was involved in, why did she agree to work with Esme? I mean, she had to know about the family."

My father's smug voice and cheshire grin returned. "Not according to Esme, she just shared some amazing news with me."

That news would have to wait, because Emmett burst through the door, "Hey, Rose just told me someone tried to break into her shop. I think it's the guys you're looking for."

A/N:  
Thank you everyone who sent me such wonderful reviews and to those who added me to their following lists. I'm so thrilled to know that so many are enjoying this fiction. A big thank you to Kim for ironing out each chapter. You really have no idea what a huge mess each chapter starts out as. I send it to her and she will typically send me a few emails questioning what I have meant to say. Then she fixes the many errors and the result is the stuff you get to read. If I could I would send her on an around the world vacation. Don't forget we have a face book page with teasers and photos  groups/434894866569951/

Beta Note:

Aww…Thank you Cayce…And yes, I would love to travel around the world, but hopefully, if things go as planned, we'll be spending the weekend together this summer. I keep Cayce on her toes.

******Stop here if you don't care for my recap***********

Recap…

Holy fucking shit! I told you guys that Carlisle was a smart fucker! He knew about the hit and the money. Now I wonder what news he has for Edward. I find it odd that at first Carlisle trusted James as he took a bullet for him, but now he is skeptical of him….. Can't wait to see what happens next chapter…See ya Sunday!

Cayce Poponea 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

BPOV

"Bella, honey, I need to talk with you about something."

I had just finished helping Mr. Miller load the flowers for his daughter's wedding into his car. His wife insisted that he take them and not let our delivery people handle it. I had told her over and over that we didn't charge for set up and delivery, but she was convinced she was saving money.

"Sure, Esme. Something wrong?"

I knew I wasn't in trouble, I had done every task she had asked of me; so I wasn't really worried. Esme walked over to the door locking it and turning the sign to "closed." Saturdays were our half days.

"Come join me in my office."

I followed her taking a seat in the same chair that Edward sat in only hours before. I loved her office with the rich colors, lush furnishings, and the massive television that hung on the far wall. I never understood why she had that here, unless to occupy a visiting member of the family. Although, she seems to always have it on…it was muted today. Esme was standing next to her large burrow pouring hot water into a tea pot. She almost always had a cup of tea in her hand when she was in her office. I loved the smell that came for her tea making, it was always so calming and sweet.

"Hey…"

The sound of Angela's rushed voice sounded in the back room. Both Esme and I looked to the door as a makeup free, hair pulled atop her head, sweat pants and Marine t-shirt wearing, Angela came into the office.

"Oh...didn't expect to see you, but do you have a second?" Esme seemed to already know the answer while she pulled another cup from the shelf and started pouring. Angela plopped down into the chair with exasperation and fatigue written all over her.

"I forgot my bag here last night, it has my birth control in it and I don't want to miss a dose. Especially now."

We all giggled at her comment, you could tell she had spent the last several hours in pure bliss. I was fighting the evil green monster that lived inside of me. I longed to have that kind of passion in my life.

"Well, I won't keep you long then, I just have some news that the both of you need to hear."

Esme handed us each a cup and took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Carlisle and I have been planning for several years for the day we both get to retire. He has been training Edward to take over the family business and recent events has shown Carlisle and I that the time is getting close."

Angela looked at me, worry replacing that bliss she had when she first entered.

"Now, I know what you're thinking Angela, and I want you to put that thought out of your pretty head."

I wasn't following where this conversation was headed.

"I'm putting the shop up for sale."

My stomach was instantly in my throat. I would have to find another job, a new place to stay. I didn't like that thought, I enjoyed working here and I loved my little corner of the world up stairs.

"Now, any prospective buyers would have to agree to keep the both of you on. That's a nonnegotiable clause that my attorney is including."

She pointed her index finger back and forth between us. Angela began to talk about missing her and the way things were ran. My thoughts drifted to other things. Things, at one point, had seemed like an impossible dream; now I could almost feel the clouds of that dream.

"Esme, mind if I inquire what you are listing the business as?"

The words left my mouth before my lips could comprehend them. All that money sitting across town was intended for just this, owning my own shop.

"Well, it's an established shop, with an excellent reputation, not to mention the over the top staff."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her, she didn't need to sell me to myself.

"Do you have a buyer in mind?" She questioned, still keeping the price a secret.

Keeping direct eye contact with her, I spoke with confidence and assuredly. "Yes, yes I do."

She smiled, "Four hundred thousand dollars."

I knew that wasn't the final price tag. Buying a business required lawyers and permits. I knew everything came with a price tag. Still, I would have about sixty thousand left over to carry me for the first month. I had a rough guess at the kind of money she had coming in. I could make it fine since I would have a loan payment to deal with.

"That sounds fair, how soon can we get the paperwork started?"

My face, I know showed confidence, my body, however, was trembling. Was I really doing this?

"I have the financials from last year on a thumb drive. I can send them over to any loan officer…"

In an even bolder move, I interrupted her. "No loan will be needed. I can contact my bank and have a bank note delivered to you on Monday."

Angela's poor eyes were huge as she watched us like she would a tennis match. Esme placed her cup on the coffee table and walked over to me extending her hand.

"Congratulations Isabella, we have a deal."

Angela hugged me, squealing with delight that the shop wasn't going to change. Esme called Carlisle and informed him he can have their family attorney stop by this afternoon with all of the paperwork. Esme questioned if I had an account at Northwest Trust and when I confirmed, she called a Mr. Newton and had instructed him to be here when Mr. Jenks was to finalize the paper work. Turns out Esme is a very important member of the same bank and so I didn't have to wait for Monday to get the money to her. Mr. Jenks simply held out his IPad and I entered my signature and it was done.

Carlisle came in about an hour later with a large bottle of chilled champagne. He apologized that he couldn't stay, but assured Esme and myself he wanted to take everyone to dinner that evening. Angela declined to attend, for obvious reasons, but Carlisle insisted on a rain check with her. What seemed like a thousand signatures later, I was the new proud owner of _Not Just Blooms_.

Angela hugged me and called me, "boss lady." She asked if I would be willing to have a touristy day with her once Ben returned to Afghanistan. I loved the idea and so we made a date for next week. Unfortunately, something had happened at work and Carlisle had to give everyone a rain check. I told him it was fine that he needed to handle the situation at work first.

As the sun started to set, I walked out of the shop to the sidewalk that was just outside my entry doors. Turning, I look up at the letters that gave passer-byers the confirmation they had reached their destination. The last time I stood in this spot I was only looking for a job and an apartment. Now, I stand in the same spot, the proud owner.

Maybe Jared came into my world with a decent purpose after all. Without his death, I would have never been able to achieve my dreams and bring a little happiness into the lives of my customers…_my_ _customers_, I loved the sound of that.

~~~Secrets~~~

"Don't look now, but you have an admirer."

Angela and I had spent the morning walking around Navy pier. We found a deli with outside seating and decided to eat there for lunch. Using the reflection of the glass window of the restaurant, I looked behind me to indeed find a table with a man and a woman four tables over. I could have sworn I had seen him before, but I just couldn't place where. It wasn't until he stood, tossing money on the table, and taking the hand of the girl that I recognized him. It was the guy from the bank that first day. His long pony tail giving him away.

"Seriously disgusting, checking out a girl when you have one at the table with you." I said to Angela as she took a monster bite of her sandwich. Ben had sent her an email stating he had made it back to base.

"Well, considering the source, I'd say it was par for the course." She mumbled after taking a huge swallow of her drink.

Tilting my head, I gave her a puzzle look because her comment took me off guard.

"That's James Hunter, one of Carlisle's guys. Not sure who the girl was; I haven't seen her around. I know you seen his name come across the delivery schedule. He keeps a long list of girls at his beck and call, each one dumber than the last."

James walked beside our table, looking over his shoulder to wink at me and blow a kiss.

"Don't waste your time, he's a complete douche bag."

I shivered at the very thought. "Really, Angela?" I mocked.

"Sorry, I know you're smarter than that…actually you're brilliant if you want the truth."

She took another huge bite then shoved two French fries into the container of mayonnaise that sat to her left.

"Not that I'm arguing, but why do you think I brilliant?"

Waiting while she finished chewing her food, then taking several long gulps of her drink. "Well, first, you land the job of the century; second, you manage to save enough money to buy a very well established business in a primo location; and third, said business, I would venture to bet, comes with a protection clause considering the previous owner."

I was about to take a bite of my sandwich, but froze when what she said finally registered.

"Protection?"

Angela gave me one of those looks, the one that says, _"__Don__'__t make me say this, you dumbass.__"_

"Come on Bella, you and I both know how much the shop pulls in a month. Esme drives a Bentley, a two hundred and fifty thousand dollar car. There is no way she can afford that kind of car on what she makes after she pays for supplies and our salaries. Don't even try and tell me you haven't questioned that after you saw her house. I mean, the lady has an original Picasso and a Ming vase in her entry alone."

Suddenly, my appetite was completely gone along with my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach filling me with dread. I tried to rationalize things. Maybe Carlisle invested well and he was able to afford them for her, or maybe they really weren't original art, but really good copies?

"Angela, you do remember Esme is a married woman. I'm certain Carlisle is able to provide well for her with his own business after all."

But it was the look that told me what I already knew. Carlisle had his own business alright, and I was a rather unwilling participant. In signing to buy my dream store, I managed to go from the frying pan directly into the fire.

"Guess it's a good thing you and Edward became friends." She said taking another long sip of her drink, eyes wide and eye brows wagging.

Beta Note:

I love me some French fries and mayonnaise, except with certain ones like from Checkers or Arby's. Those I eat with ketchup.

Now Bella knows…Finally…Wonder what she will do with this information.

A/N:

Thank you all for giving me your vote on which fiction to post next. By an overwhelming majority, Signed, Sealed and Delivered will be posted once we complete Secrets. Now for those that wanted Conditions May Apply….not to fret, it will post once SSD is finished. DO me a favor and visit my Facebook page. Tell Kim Edwards how much we all love her hard work. You have no idea the jumbled up mess I send her on a near daily basis. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stop Reading if you don't want the Recap!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Recap:  
Awe…Bella got her shop. I hate to say, but I agree with Bella if it hadn't been for Jared, she would not have been able to afford the purchase. The douche bag at least did some good. Speaking of douches…James has made his presence known again. I wonder if Bella will change her opinion of Edward for being associated with him? We all know why Carlisle had to reschedule and I want to know if it's the same thugs that have been giving Esme trouble.  
Cayce Poponea 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

EPOV

Rose's shop was two blocks from my house. She had found this old warehouse, and just like me, fell in love with the charm of it. She worked night and day to make it usable. Dad and I both offered to hire a contractor, but she flat out refused. She wanted to make her own way and honestly, I'm so proud of her for it.

When Emmett busted through the door and told us of someone trashing her shop, I saw red. She can be a royal pain in my ass, but she's still my baby sister, and I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her. Rose had these huge bay doors installed for the front of her shop. They were so heavy she had to have a company come in to reinforce the part of the ceiling they hung from. By the looks of things, they were what kept the punks out. The front of her building is now covered in graffiti and one of the windows upstairs is broken. Rose was standing in the center of her shop holding hands with Emmett when I walked in. I can tell you I have seen my sister cry on two, maybe three, occasions and so the tears that were currently running down her face are ripping out my heart. I will find out who did this and they will pay dearly.

"Hey Rosie."

I walked up to them placing a kiss to the back of her head, her hair smelling like coconut from her shampoo. I expected her to turn from Emmett's arms and cling to me, but when she failed to do that, I knew this was the real deal. My baby sister had out grown me and found a true love in Emmett.

"Babe, you've got to show us what's missing."

Rose slowly pulled away from his embrace and wiped the tears from her face. The act alone made my blood boil. She wasn't really a part of the business my father and I belonged to. Sure, she would fix all of our cars for us giving us an extra edge, but she kept her business clean and didn't accept any help from us.

"Nothing is missing, just the graffiti and the broken window. They tried to pull my doors off but Brutes was too strong for them."

When she was supervising the installation of those massive doors, one of them kept slipping and causing chain after chain to break. As a joke she name the door Brutes.

My father came over carrying a ball cap. "This one of your's princess?"

Rose turned and looked at the cap, however, Emmett quickly snatched it out of his hand. "I've seen this before." He pulled out his cell and typed quickly. Once he found what he was looking for he showed us the tape of the three guys that was escorting Kitty to the truck. The tallest guy was wearing the same ball cap.

"Hey Bitches!"

A voice sounded from the street. I turned quickly, drawing my gun on reflex, to find a cocky James walking into the shop.

"Oh, sorry Boss, didn't see you there." He backtracked when he noticed my father.

"James. Mind telling me where you have been for the past week?"

James didn't look away while he told my father his whereabouts. In all of the years we have known each other, I've never known him to lie to my dad. Something was just off with him though.

"Well, I got down to Louisiana like you told me to, but by the time I got there the issue was over. I took a couple of days to look around and savor the local specials."

His devilish smile was back in business as he mentioned the local flavor, he wasn't referencing food, that much we all knew.

"Matter of fact, I have a new place to take you Edward next time you want to get away. I have just the place."

A month ago, I would have packed a bag and been on the first flight out. Things have changed in me, even though Bella has no real clue of my intentions, my plans were firm.

"That won't be necessary, will it Edward?" My father added. His voice low and with a slight growl, something was definitely up.

James looked at me bewildered, his eyes still clouded from his night before. "Something I need to know about?"

"Yes, James, I need you to make it known with the men Mrs. Cullen sold the flower shop. It has a new owner."

James stood a little taller and stepped closer. "Do I need to pay the new owner a visit? Explain our services."

The thought of James being in Bella's shop made something snap inside of me. He would tarnish her, use her, and then toss her away. Taking the very things I love about her away. I shook my head at these thoughts, what is happening to me?

"Absolutely not." My father's voice was firm, angry, and left no room for argument. Hell, even my balls wanted to crawl up my own ass.

"She is untouchable, right son?"

This was a huge deliration. By making Bella an untouchable, she was placed in this invisible bubble. She couldn't be harassed, propositioned, or even hurt. Violation of this by a family member was a death sentence. Violation by a rival family meant war. If I agreed with my dad and told my men she was mine, it was showing them that the head of the family was about to change.

"Completely untouchable."

James nodded and turned to the side with his cell phone up to his ear. The word would spread like wild fire and by the weekend, our entire network would know of my intentions. James finished with his call and my father told him of a warehouse he had his eyes on buying.

"Go by and check it out, I want to know what goes on over there."

James gave my father a strange look, but said nothing. I knew the place he spoke of, a building he already owned. My father was up to something; I would question him later.

With James gone to check out the building and Emmett calling around to get a cleanup crew our here, my father motioned for me to move our conversation to the corner. Rose was already busy under the hood of an old Mustang, her tears forgotten.

"So, you thought about this, making her one of us."

Looking at my father's face, his hair turning white around his ears, laugh lines that remained after the smile had faded. He was no doubt a handsome man, a man that I was destined to resemble in twenty years.

"I figure since I'm going to hell anyway, I might as well be thorough."

My father tapped my shoulder with his clinched fist. "You're being too cocky, this is an innocent life you're playing with. Cross me on this and I will beat your ass and let everyone watch."

When I was much younger, a man that worked for my father slept with an untouchable. The girl became pregnant and her husband came to Carlisle about it. The baby was given up for adoption and the girl moved away. My father took the guy and had every member of the family come and watch as his punishment was carried out. It wasn't a simple bullet to the head, no my father allowed the man that he wronged cut him, slap him, and even piss in his face. Then when the man was near death, he let the man who he had wronged strip him of his clothes and hang him upside down, burning his genitals before leaving him to die in public.

"She is changing me, dad." I whispered, "I can't control this, and for the first time ever, I'm scared shitless."

He tapped me twice more. "Then heaven help you."

By the time I got into my car, the workers had already cleaned most of the paint off the brick. My phone indicated a call from my mother, I was surprised it took her this long to call me.

"Edward Anthony!"

I was middle named, a true warning I was in trouble. "Yes ma'am." I didn't dare try and act tough with my mom. She may be half my weight and a foot shorter than me, but if she couldn't bring me down she would get ten guys that would.

"Tell me why I had to learn such wonderful news about my only son from a phone call from Katheryn Martin?"

Katheryn was Tanya's mom. As whorish as Tanya was, her mother was as big a gossip. With Katheryn, it didn't matter if it was fact or fiction, she spread whatever she heard.

"I only decided recently to even go that far with her."

"Don't try and lie to me. We had how many conversations about that girl? I was willing to help, as a matter of fact, I invited her to your party just so you could have an opportunity to show her the kind man I know you can be."

She then broke into Italian, ranting about the stupid antics of grown men who act like animals. She threated that Jessica had not even begun to suffer for what she did.

"Mom, I think it would upset Bella if you did anything to Jessica. I've already moved her out of the condo and she has a few days left at the hotel I rented for her."

It was an easy decision. I knew in choosing to be with Bella, I would have to cut all ties to other girls. I could very well profess my love for one, while stringing along another. Not that the majority of the men in our family didn't have several girls to fulfill their needs, I wanted a marriage like my mom and dad. She never had to question who my father was with. I wanted Bella to go to sleep each night with the peace of knowing I was devoted to her.

The phone was silent as I knew she was gaping like a fish. I took the silence and told her what I had witnessed on the tapes. How Bella amazed me with her words from her heart.

"Oh Edward, you are truly blessed to find such a soul."

If she only knew the secret I had chosen to keep from Bella. I told mom that I would make my error up to her by asking Bella to allow me to drive her to dinner with my parents. By the girlish laughter I knew I had made a quick means with her.

Hitting speed dial on my phone, I waited hearing two rings before the most angelic voice spoke, "Good afternoon, _Not Just Blooms_, this is Bella." I smiled turning the corner and even the car that wouldn't get out of my way didn't cause it to falter.

"Well, hello beautiful, I hear a huge congratulations is in order."

I was met with silence, then what could be construed as agitation, "I'm sorry, who is this?"

The gravity of her words and the truth ringing in them proved that I had gone about this in the wrong order. The woman I had chosen didn't even recognize my voice. This was all wrong, completely going in the opposite direction. I would fix this and leave her with no doubt of my growing feelings toward her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. This is Edward, Esme's son? How rude of me to think you would know me by my voice alone."

The line was silent and I didn't do silence well. I was used to immediate responses and she wasn't giving me that.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, your mother has stepped out, can I take a message?"

Bella Swan was not going to be easy, she was also going to be worth the challenge.

"I'm actually calling to speak with you. I understand you are having dinner with my father and I wanted to extend my arm and car to you. I know your relatively new in Chicago and don't have a vehicle. It would be my honor to escort you there."

Pitroski's confections came into view and I instantly had my excuse for stopping by Bella's.

"I'm actually going with Angela. We had planned to just grab a cab."

As I entered the store, I could almost taste the caramel. The older woman was stirring the copper kettle to my left with the wooden spoon going round and round and the steam rolling off the thickened goodness.

"Then I insist you allow me the honor. You shouldn't have to take public transportation to a dinner in your honor. What time shall I pick up you and Angela?"

Angela would be my greatest resource; she could help me in getting to know more about Bella.

"Dinner is at seven thirty."

"Fantastic. I'll pick you both up at a quarter after. Oh and Bella? I'm very much looking forward to tonight."

I ended the call without waiting for an answer. I bought a box of the freshly made candy and then jumped back into my car and headed towards my future.

Beta Note: Cayce has given me the "opportunity of a lifetime," so this is _**my**_ recap. If you choose not to read, then we'll see you next chapter. Anywho, let's see, Edward has a lot to prove to Bella, and I'm glad that she is making him work for it. We all have pasts, but it's hard to win over a woman or a man when everyone and their brother knows he's a horndog. So, we'll see as each chapter comes to pass what he does to show Bella he is truly trying. For myself, I'm just wary of this Edward. Not only do I beta and do my best to make the chapters what they are, I'm also a reader. I get just as much tangled up as you all do. ~~~Kim


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

BPOV

Edward was precisely on time. His suit was more formal than he normally wore and his eyes seemed to shine a little more than usual. He handed me a simple gold box with a bright red ribbon wrapped around it. I had to laugh as I opened the lid to discover the candy he spoke so fondly of.

"I wanted you to taste what I tried and failed to describe, and perhaps create a pleasant memory for you too."

I remembered the nostalgic look he wore while he told me the story of him sampling the candy. How I would have loved to have met a young Edward, before his world hardened him. Speaking of that world, I had debated on how exactly to approach the subject of how much this protection was going to cost me. I wasn't an idiot. I knew Jared had charged a few bars in the area. He kept his men out of them and his business to select places. Jared, however, didn't carry himself the way Edward does. Where Jared wore oversized jeans and the latest fad tennis shoes, Edward dressed in tailored suits and wore expensive watches. Where Jared had been a foot solider, Edward was clearly a leader.

Edward waited while Angela and I made certain the shop was locked and secure. Once inside his car, he spoke of the different buildings that we passed. I hummed and smiled, but made no real comment. I worried I would open my mouth and say the wrong thing, because living with Jared had taught me that it was better to keep your mouth shut and your ears open. Edward eventually pulled up to the curb of a large building. Several men rushed out eager to help Angela and I out of the car and have the opportunity to drive the shiny black vehicle of Edward's.

"Ms. Swan." A very young man in a vest and bow tie addressed me.

I smiled and took his outstretched hand using it to pull my way out of the low riding car.

"I'll take it from here."

Edward's eyes that once shined with happiness were now dark and menacing. His voice was clipped and full of power and intimidation. The young man scurried away never giving Edward a second look.

"Shall we?"

Edward extended an arm to me and then his free one to Angela. I could see an instant change in his mood.

"If I die in the next ten seconds, I will die a very happy man."

Angela giggled and wrapped her upper body around his arm. I wondered what the odds were to his question if his death was imminent. Once the door to the restaurant opened, it was as if I stepped into someone else's life. The owner of the restaurant stood at the ready with his hand extended showing us the way to our table. Several well-dressed patrons stood with backs to the wall as Edward escorted us, his posture perfect and his stance strong. He walked as if he owned the world, or at least the room we occupied.

Men greeted Edward and then smiled and nodded to me. Women weaved their head trying to get a look at us, at me, I suspected. Thinking back to Edward's birthday party, I recalled several of the same faces. This time their eyes and conversations were including me.

"Bella, I see someone that I must speak with quickly. My mother is standing near the bar and I will leave you in her company."

I stopped walking and pulled at him. "Thank you, but I can see her, you can go and have your conversation."

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but thought for a split second simply nodding his head instead. Angela kissed his cheek and mouthed a quick thank you before joining her arm in mine.

"Well, well, well." She whispered in my ear. That gained my attention, turning toward her I raised my eyebrow in question making her smile return with a vengeance.

"It seems he has made a statement."

Completely confused and waiting for her to elaborate, I took a quick glance around the room noticing face after face were looking at us, some were smiling and some with eyes that could kill.

"He could have just pissed on you, but considering where we are, he made the better choice."

She tugged on my arm stopping me in place. "Here we go."

I didn't have a second to question her when a nasally sounding woman approached us.

"Mrs. Swan, Veronica Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Her boney white hand stretched out to shake mine and her red acrylic nails appeared at the ready to scratch my eyes out.

"Its Ms. actually, I'm not married." My mouth finally found the need to work and of all the things to say that was certainly the worst.

"Oh? Well then, I must introduce you to my love, my daughter, Tiffany."

Veronica or Vivi as Angela quickly informed me. I recognized that name as one of the many women Mr. Hunter sent flowers to every week. Sadly, Tiffany was also on his delivery list.

After several more women introduced themselves and some daughters, Angela insisted we visit the bar. I smiled and excused us as we bolted in that direction.

"Ok, why do I feel like I'm at a coming out party instead of a dinner to celebrate buying a business?"

Angela only snickered as she pulled me to a stop again. "Listen, pretend like I'm telling you something funny and look at my phone while we talk."

She had her phone in her hand where there was a picture of a shirtless Ben illuminated on the screen.

"In Edward's family, having a family is very important. Es had told me a while back that Carlisle was putting the screws to Edward to settle down. He has to show he is stable to take over the family business."

I wanted to gag on their term _"__family business__"_, however, I wanted my head to stay connected to my body, so I kept pretending I was looking at a funny YouTube video.

"All of these wives are going to try and get on your good side. Some of them have pissed off Esme in the past and they think that if they are in your good graces now, that you will allow them in your inner circle when you are in Esme's position."

My acting skills needed serious polishing when my laughter instantly died and my eyes shot to Angela's face.

"W-what position is that?"

Angela tapped on her screen and a new photo appeared. It was another picture of Ben and several of his buddies with beers in hand making goofy faces.

"When Edward takes over the business, he will also take over the head of the family. Make no mistake, he has his sights set on you."

She tapped on her phone making a video come up of Ben and his friends where they were singing or doing something crazy, but I couldn't tell. I was shaking so bad I thought I would pass out.

"Ladies, compliments of Mr. Cullen."

An older gentleman held two glasses of bubbly liquid in a champagne flute. I took it without question thanking him. I glanced in the direction I thought Edward was but I didn't see him, although, a few men noticed my attention. They nodded their heads and raised their glass. I smiled and returned the gesture. I turned my attention back to Angela who still wore a sinister smile on her face.

"I don't want to be the new member of his girl of the moment club."

My admission caused Angela to choke on her drink. I handed her my napkin and rubbed her back.

"You really don't have to worry about that."

She wiped her lips several times and took a quick look around the room. I followed her eyes and noticed that Edward had entered the room. He was having what looked like a heated conversation with a very large guy. A beautifully dress Rose was standing beside the man Edward seemed to be angry with.

"I heard he moved Jessica out of the condo and he told her to find a new paycheck."

Now this surprised me, as I knew they had an arrangement concerning sex and her living arrangements. Jared had several girls he kept around, so this did nothing but confuse me.

"I'm telling you Bella, you need to prepare yourself for some serious attention from one Edward Cullen."

Angela was right about one thing. The women in the room did try and get me to remember them. Whether it was telling me that my hair was beautiful or that my eyes were a unique shade; they tried to have something positive to say.

Dinner was being served and it was like only a few minutes later the food was already placed in front of me. Definitely weird. Carlisle made several toasts, one of them in what I now know was Italian. I haven't a clue what he said, but he raised his hand to Edward then looking in my direction.

Something tells me that by buying the shop, I had made a deal with the devil.

Beta Note:

Any mistakes are mine, I hope there are not any, but please let us know if you see anything. This is my take so far. I believe this is a filler chapter, where Bella gets more insight thanks to Angela. In this chapter, Edward is a gentleman, but he still has to prove himself-at least to me anyway. Just keep in mind this is not a short story, Edward has to work to gain Bella's respect, trust, and to convince her his whoring ways is behind him. I mean look at his history, especially with women, and what he does for a living. He has a lot of work to do. Just sit back and enjoy. More things happen in each chapter and more information is revealed; like reading a mystery.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

BPOV

It seem that no matter how far you go or how fast you travel, trouble always finds you. I've been running for so long and I find that now I'm trapped like a caged animal, tranquilized and helpless.

When I returned from dinner, I looked up several articles pertaining to selling the shop. If I chose to sell, I would face a huge penalty. I would end up giving away half of my money. The only choice I seemed to have was to stay and allow Edward to pursue me. He was unquestionably an extremely handsome man, wealthy and with more power than I was ready to admit. He also knew all of his attributes and apparently used them to his advantage.

Once dinner had been eaten, everyone visited while desert was offered. The women around our table seemed to have no volume control when it came to talking about Edward and how many women would be lined up to be his mistress. In all fairness, it seemed like a good gig if you were chosen; a condo that he paid for, a monthly allowance and the respect that came from his men. Mothers spoke to each other comparing their daughters against each other. Everyone, however, agreed that someone named Tanya would be the stiffest competition.

Looking to Carlisle and Esme, I questioned how many mistresses he had and how she dealt with knowing he wasn't faithful to her. For some, money and security would be enough, for me they were just things. I wanted love, now it seemed, I would never know what that felt like.

The Morgan wedding was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon and after tossing and turning in my bed for hours, I got up and headed down to my shop to try and get my mind off everything. The bride had called last minute in tears that the company she was ordering bows from shipped them to the wrong address. I assured her that we could make her pew bows in time for her wedding. The white satin ribbon we used to do this was running low. I check in the cabinet where we kept a few extras only to find it empty as well. I knew we had just gotten an order a few days ago, they were in the storage area in a large box.

Esme and Angela had done an amazing job of keeping the area organized. The shelves were clearly labeled and it only took seconds to see the box I needed. I had just moved another box of floral wire when I noticed several of the floor boards were very loose, even though the floor seemed newer. I had read online once that sometimes moisture can cause a board to warp and that if you turn it over, it will fix the problem. Hoping this was the case, I lifted the boards, but instead of the padding I expected to see there was a metal vault structure. Hesitantly, I opened the lid finding several hand guns and ammo. Visions immediately flooded my mind of when I had found Jared's stash. Quickly, I closed the lid, replaced the boards and grabbed the box I needed.

Making bows came natural to me. Once you got the hang of it you could nearly do it in your sleep. That was a good thing, as I had almost one hundred to make. Blocking out everything around me, I concentrated on making the loops even with only the sound of the ribbon as I twisted it with my fingers. It was easy and right now, I needed easy. Lost in my loop, twist, loop, twist repeat, I startled myself when I knocked my scissors off the counter. Securing the wire around the bow, I bent over to grab them. When I was standing up, I happened to glance out the window we had that separated the front from the back.

The window was coated so you could see out into the shop, but the customer could only see a mirror when they looked in. Setting across the street was a black truck, a single cigarette illuminated as the occupant took a drag. With it being nearly four in the morning, I knew it was someone watching me and my shop.

Again, how do you ask how much this protection is going to cost? I closed my eyes tight and let out a cleansing breath. I knew the answer to that question…my hand in marriage; marriage to a criminal. With a final cut of the ribbon, I laid the bow securely into the box with the others and headed back to my apartment.

At seven thirty I decided it was light enough to venture out of my hiding place. That and the fact that I was out of coffee. Mr. Newton was open by this time in the morning and I hoped he would have a pot brewing. After a quick shower and even quicker dressing, I snatched up my keys and some cash and headed down the stairs. The shop was exactly as I had left it, but I noticed the truck was now gone.

Turning off the alarm and locking the door behind me, I made my way down to Mr. Newton's store. The air was crisp for a June morning, but the freshness was welcomed. Sure enough, Newton's was open and I seen five people already walking into the store. Mr. Newton was in a heavy conversation with one of the guys that had walked in before me.

I walked to the back of the store in search of the coffee I could smell already brewing. When I rounded the corner, I saw one of the other guys shoving candy into his pockets. With the coffee pot still in my hand, I began stomping my way back to the front of the store. If they would steal from this nice old man, they would steal from me in a heartbeat.

I made it to the end of the isle to find Mr. Newton face down on the counter, the blonde guy from the bank and Navy Pier holding his arm behind his back, blood was gushing from his nose onto the counter. To my left was a tall woman who was busy tapping her fingers on her cell phone, however, that isn't what had me frozen in place. On her right hand, was a shiny diamond flickering in the sunlight that filtered through the window. The last time I saw that ring sparkle was the day I buried Jared.

"Jamie hurry up, Kiki wants to go out for breakfast, she's leaving the club in fifteen." Her eyes never left the phone as she whined her request to him.

"Hang on Baby, I'll be done with this in a…"

He cut his sentence short when he noticed me. The smile that spread across his face was sinister and evil. He quickly let go of Mr. Newton, giving him a final shove into the wood of the counter, blood splattering on the floor and candy that rested on the lower shelf.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

He walked towards me like a feral lion going after his next meal.

"Little Miss flavor of the month."

His fingers were cold as he traced them down my face and to my collar bone. I flinched away, shoving his hand back toward him

"You won't be the first one we have shared, but you will be the first untouchable."

I had heard that term in movies and books. I hadn't a clue what it meant, but something told me it was to my advantage.

"You think you too good for this, don't you? Too good for me?" His face so close to mine I could see the tiny red vessels in the whites of his eyes.

"You're nothing special, he has girls just like you in his bed every night. I know…" His hand returned to my chin with the last part of his words.

"Because I put them there." He shoved me back slightly only to quickly pull me forward and place his hand on my chest. It was when he pinched my right nipple hard that everything changed.

I was so startled and appalled by the invasion of my personal space and body, I pulled back and hit him with the hot coffee carafe. Coffee and glass exploded everywhere. Mr. Newton was shouting something, the girl covered her mouth dropping her cell phone then backed away from the pooling coffee.

Jamie, however, reacted in a way that I never expected. He drew his gun from his jacket and hit me across the face with the butt end of it tossing me into a display rack that housed potato chips and nuts, the contents scattering all around me. Someone must have been standing behind me because when I tried to get off the floor, I felt a shoe stomp on the side of my head. It hurt like a bitch, but wasn't enough to cause any real damage. The girl's screams were silenced when Mr. Newton pulled out what looked like a shot gun and began firing, missing everyone in the store, but sending the five of them running out.

The pain in my face and side of my head was blinding. Mr. Newton came rushing over, his cell phone to his ear and talking a mile a minute. He kept repeating over and over…

"James did it, James did it."

I didn't know who this James guy was, but it was clear he was associated with Edward. If he gave her the ring, and I could only speculate that he did, this just took on an entire new twist.

"Esme, Im fine." I had repeated this to her more than a few times.

Mr. Newton had given me a bag of ice for my face and Esme had come running into the store like her ass was on fire. She had her cell to her ear within seconds of laying eyes on me. I tried to block out what was being said, between Mr. Newton's constant apologies and Esme's Italian, my headache was getting bigger and worse. It was only the screeching of car tires that caused everyone to go completely silent.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is commenting over on my face book page. It is such a thrill to see your ideas as to what will happen.

Recap...

Oh My Gosh! I need to know who the girl in the fur is. Clearly James has been fooling everyone including Edward. There has to be more to the story than what meets the eye. At face value, it seems the only secret was that Edward had called the hit on Jared, however, now it seems this is only the surface. My question...what will Edward do when he finds out, and we all know he will, and what he will do to James for this?

Cayce


End file.
